La belle et le vagabond : la légende des étoiles
by A-Skygirl
Summary: La belle et le vagabond narre les péripéties d'un jeune vagabond, anciennement Jedi, égoïste, macho et solitaire ainsi que celles d'une jeune femme vive, belle, déterminée et désireuse d'aventure. Le vagabond devient maudit suite à une mauvaise rencontre tandis que la belle se lancera sur ses traces. LEMONS PRESENTS !
1. Le vagabond

**_Bonjour_**

**_C'est encore moi, oui x) _****_Mon cerveau dérangé m'a encore sorti une nouvelle histoire sur la saga Star Wars que je me sens obligée de vous poster x)_**

**_Comme vous avez sans doute pas manqué de lire mon résumé, mon histoire s'inspire de la Belle et la Bête. _**

**_Ma fiction est également basée sur le concept du conte. Autre point important, l'histoire est dramatique. Je n'en dirai pas plus._**

**_Pour les personnages, il vous faut pour cette histoire sortir totalement de la trame de Star Wars. _**

**_Padmé n'a jamais été reine et n'est pas non plus Sénatrice au Sénat Galactique. Elle est simplement la fille de Ruwee et Jobal Naberrie, une citoyenne._**

**_Palpatine est un gentil Chancelier qui ne prépare aucun plan machiavélique pour s'emparer de la République et n'est pas plus Sith que je ne le suis._**

**_Anakin n'a pas grandi sur Tatooine et n'a pas non plus été esclave. Son caractère n'a également rien à voir avec celui qu'on lui connaît dans la saga._**

**_Je lui ai inventé un autre tout comme Padmé x) _****_L'ordre Jedi n'est pas en guerre et aucun Sith n'essaie de renverser la République. _**

**_Bref, vous l'avez compris le contexte n'a rien à voir avec la saga. _****_Cela étant dit, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira néanmoins. _**

**_Sinon, la fiction est classée rang T parce qu'elle est osée. _****_Autant j'aime bien les histoires comiques, d'aventures, de suspens et de romance autant je me dis que nous vivons dans un monde où le sexe a tout de même une grande place. _**

**_Alors pour une fois, j'ai décidé de mettre ce côté en avant en osant écrire des scènes de sexe. _****_Aussi, vous êtes prévenus. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin. _**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars (on le saurait sinon)._**

* * *

><p><em>Dans un jardin des plus beaux que l'on puisse admirer dans la Galaxie, un vieil homme se tenait devant deux tombes très anciennes.<em>

_Elles étaient faites de marbres et malgré leur âge, elles semblaient comme neuves. À leurs pieds, deux plantes avaient été plantées naguère._

_À chaque printemps, elles refleurissait sans faute. Nul sait depuis combien de temps._

_Devant la première tombe, un rosier récemment taillé offrait ses plus belles fleurs. Et devant l'autre tombe, une vigne présentait ses raisins mûrs._

_- Maître Fuu, qui est-ce ?_

_Un jeune novice venait de s'aventurer dans le jardin et observait le vieil homme d'un air très intéressé._

_- Jeune novice, tu ne connais donc pas la légende de notre Galaxie ?_

_- Quelle légende maître Fuu ?_

_- Eh bien celle du vagabond et de la belle._

_- Je n'ai jamais entendu cette histoire._

_- Hm... Cela ne m'étonne guère. Après tout, je la tiens de mon grand-père qui la tient de son grand-père qui lui la tient de son grand-père et qui..._

_- Maître Fuu !_

_- Oh. Excuse-moi. Peu importe. Elle est tellement vieille cette légende qu'elle est devenue un mythe et personne ne sait s'ils ont vraiment existé en fin de compte._

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi y'a-t-il leurs tombes ?_

_- Une légende tient de faits réels après tout. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est plus un mythe qu'autre chose. Mais moi, j'y crois._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est bien réel ?_

_- Le rosier et la vigne._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Tu vas comprendre lorsque tu auras entendu l'histoire. Assis-toi jeune novice, l'histoire est longue mais mérite d'être racontée._

_Et le jeune novice s'assit tandis que le vieil homme leva les yeux vers les étoiles._

_"Il était __une fois il y a bien longtemps, dans une Galaxie lointaine, très lointaine un jeune vagabond..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Le vagabond<strong>

- Donne-moi ça et plus vite que ça !

Dans un paisible village sur une planète appartenant à un système solaire isolée de la Bordure Extérieure dans la lointaine, très lointaine Galaxie vivaient des créatures pacifiques.

Elles vivaient dans des conditions proches des primates. Leurs maisons étaient faites de bois.

Ces petites créatures, ne dépassant pas les 1 mètres de hauteur aimaient cette vie. Depuis les temps reculés, les leurs avaient toujours eu cette existence solitaire et éloignée de quiconque.

Mais un jour, un groupe de Weequay pirate avait débarqué et envahi leur paisible village.

On pourrait se demander ce que ces hommes venaient faire dans un endroit pareil. La réponse était simple. Ils cherchaient à s'enrichir.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, cette planète n'avait strictement rien à offrir à part la richesse naturelle.

Les pirates s'en étaient rapidement rendus compte. Et alors qu'ils quittaient le village, l'un d'entre eux surprit l'un des villageois tenter de s'éclipser sans bruit en portant quelque chose.

Aussitôt, l'un des pirates se jeta sur lui alors que tous les habitants poussèrent de grands cris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches, toi là ?

- R... rien du tout.

- Donne-moi ça et plus vite que ça !

Agacé, le pirate arracha l'objet en question des mains de la pauvre petite créature. Après quoi, le pirate le jeta sans ménagement par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

L'objet dérobé en question ne semblait n'être qu'une pierre à première vue.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu nous la cacher. Cette pierre cache-t-elle quelque chose de particulier ?

- N... non. C'est juste une pierre sacrée... p... pour notre village.

- Vraiment ? Et qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ?

- N... non ! Je vous en prie !

Le pirate lança la pierre à son chef et la troupe s'apprêtait à partir pour de bon lorsqu'une voix derrière eux retentit :

- C'est plutôt lâche de s'en prendre à plus petit que soit.

Tout le monde se retourna.

Adossé à l'une des maisonnettes, un jeune humain observait d'un œil attentif la scène. Il semblait être totalement décontracté. Il y avait presque de l'arrogance là-dedans.

- T'es qui, toi ? aboya alors le chef des pirates.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

- Cette planète est totalement pacifique. Pourquoi venez-vous y chercher les ennuis ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Je t'ai causé, toi ?

- Vous savez, le divertissement est le meilleur régime contre le poids de l'existence. Trouvez-vous une autre distraction que celle-là.

- Celui-là, il commence à m'énerver. Tu sais ce que j'en fais moi de ton avis ? grogna le chef.

- Ouais. Les avis c'est comme les trou du cul...tout le monde en a un ! répliqua le blond.

Le pirate mit alors la pierre dans sa poche tout en grognant et s'approcha de l'intrus. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et regarda son opposant s'aventurer à lui.

Le pirate s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Il observa alors l'humain. Il était encore très jeune mais il ne manqua pas de constater qu'il était très beau.

Il avait un visage doux, des traits bien définis, des lèvres pleines, des yeux rieurs et moqueurs d'un bleu profond et des cheveux mi-long virant au blond foncé.

Et ce qui le caractérisait le plus, était sans aucun doute cet air arrogant, sûr et fier de lui.

Et dans cette figure juvénile, le pirate ne manqua pas de remarquer une certaine lueur de défi dans les prunelles du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette figure. Il était seul et désarmé face à une vingtaine d'ennemis en face. Quelque chose clochait, forcément.

- Alors ? demanda le pirate qui décida qu'il s'en moquait.

- Donne-moi cette pierre.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Et pourquoi je le ferai ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Son sourire disparut lentement. À la place, il se mit à toiser son adversaire.

- Arrête, tu me fais peur. se moqua le pirate.

Le jeune humain fit alors un pas en avant ce qui provoqua le haussement de sourcil de son opposant. Nouveau pas en avant.

Le pirate ne vacilla pas. Il regardait droit dans les yeux son opposant et alors que le blond fit un nouveau pas, le Weequay dégota son blaster et fit feu.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction instantanée du blond. Sortant de sa ceinture un sabre laser à la lame bleu, il repoussa le tir très facilement.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

Mais alors que le pirate s'interrogeait, il fut attaqué par le jeune humain.

Il y eut un combat violent entre les deux hommes mais le scélérat se retrouva facilement vaincu. Il dut à contre cœur mettre un genou à terre.

Le jeune humain lui avait attrapé les deux bras et les avait ensuite tordu dans son dos. Aussitôt, le reste de la bande les encercla.

- Relâche-le !

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond. Loin d'être apeuré ou impressionné, il regarda le cercle des bandits qui l'entourait. Tous avait le blaster pointé sur lui.

- À votre place, je ne ferai pas ça. dit-il très tranquillement.

- Arrête de te la jouer. Tu es à notre merci. Alors, tu vas gentiment relâcher notre boss sinon sa va très mal finir pour toi.

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de le relâcher. répondit sur un ton de défi le jeune homme.

Le boss ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Voulait-il réellement se faire tuer ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, il communiqua par le regard avec l'un de ses compagnons.

Ce dernier qui se trouvait sur le côté avait un bon point de tir et ne risquait pas de blesser son patron. Il hocha la tête.

- C'est ta dernière chance. gronda alors un autre.

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui lança un regard de défi. Alors le coup partit et atteignit le flanc gauche du blond.

Pourtant, ce dernier ne bougea pas et ne laissa même pas échapper un cri de douleur. Stupéfait, tout le monde se regarda mais le jeune humain en profita pour riposter.

Sortant le blaster qu'il avait volé au brigand et dissimulé dans la bagarre sous sa chemise, il fit feu sur le boss et le blessa à la jambe. Il poussa alors un cri de douleur.

- Quoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette fois, les pirates ne regardèrent plus l'humain de la même façon. Il y avait un problème et pas qu'un peu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été blessé ?

- Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas me provoquer.

Il poussa alors un profond soupir d'ennui et saisissant le boss par le col de sa veste, il le remit sur ses pieds et pointa alors le blaster sur sa tempe.

- Voilà ce que l'on va faire, vous allez gentiment repartir et vous ne remettrez plus jamais les pieds ici, c'est clair ? En échange, je vous laisse partir avec la vie sauve.

- D'accord. concéda aussitôt le boss.

Ce dernier fit signe à ses hommes de se replier. Lorsqu'ils eurent abaissés leurs armes et furent suffisamment éloignés, le blond relâcha son otage.

Ce dernier, boitillant ordonna de remonter aussitôt dans le vaisseau. Mais juste avant, il se retourna et demanda à l'humain :

- Tu es un Jedi, n'est-ce pas ?

La question arracha un sourire au blond.

- Oh non.

- Alors, t'es qui ?

- Je suis un vagabond. La République, c'est fini pour moi depuis longtemps.

- Alors pourquoi t'as défendu ce peuple ?

- Disons simplement que j'ai mes raisons.

- Et comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir indemne ? Nous t'avons tiré dessus.

- Exact. Mais il se trouve que la fameuse pierre que vous avez tant tenu à voler m'a sauvé la mise.

Et le jeune humain sortit de sous sa chemise la pierre sauveuse. Le Weequay observa alors longuement celui qui s'était fait appeler le vagabond.

- Je me souviendrai de toi le vagabond. Nos chemins se recroiseront, crois-moi. Et ce jour-là, tu n'auras pas autant de chance.

- Ouais, c'est cela. Je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à vous dire : être neutre, c'est profiter des embarras des autres pour arranger ses affaires. La preuve.

Et le jeune homme esquissa un grand sourire, fier et ne manqua pas de narguer pour la dernière fois du regard le pirate. Celui-ci grinça des dents et serra le poing.

Mais il finit par s'en aller, ruminant sa fulgurante défaite. Lorsque le vaisseau disparut définitivement dans le ciel, les villageois s'approchèrent alors de leur sauveteur.

- Merci. On ne pourra jamais vous remercier monsieur.

Les villageois s'agenouillèrent alors devant lui. Le blond soupira un peu et se gratta la tête. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier.

- Bien sûre que si. Vous nous avez sauvé de ces pirates.

- C'est le hasard. J'ai entendu leur plan dans un bar et comme votre planète était sur mon passage pour ma prochai...

Mais les villageois ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils entourèrent leur sauveur afin de le remercier personnellement.

- Non, arrêtez. Sa va comme ça.

Agacé, il s'écarta d'eux.

- Il faut que j'y aille à présent. Je vous rends votre pierre.

- Attendez un peu. Que désirez-vous monsieur ?

- Rien du tout. Je suis venu vous aider uniquement parce que je ne supporte pas la lâcheté et que vous étiez sur mon chemin.

Le jeune humain s'inclina alors devant les villageois et après avoir déposé la pierre, il remit la capuche sur sa tête et s'en alla.

- Pouvons-nous au moins connaître votre nom ?

Le blond s'arrêta et soupira. Il tourna néanmoins la tête et sourit.

- Appelez-moi le vagabond.

- Si vous y tenez mais même un vagabond à un nom.

- Dans ce cas, je suis le premier à faire exception. Je n'ai pas de nom.

Et avant que quelqu'un ne lui pose une autre question, il fit volte face et s'empressa de quitter le petit village. Le jeune homme quitta définitivement la petite planète pacifique.

Son petit vaisseau dissimulé plus loin ne tarda pas à son tour de regagner l'espace.

L'espace.

Quel endroit magique et grandiose. Parsemé d'étoiles à l'infini, l'espace était froid et bien souvent cruel.

La Galaxie lointaine, très lointaine où vivez des êtres par milliards contenait plus d'un secret.

Ce qu'il y avait à savoir, c'était que la Galaxie était dirigée et protégée par la République démocratique. Cette dernière faisait son possible pour que la paix règne.

Mais cela n'était qu'une douce utopie. À travers le temps, les guerres n'avaient cessé d'éclater.

Les plus redoutables que l'histoire a retenu sont sans aucun doute celles qui opposaient les Chevaliers Jedi aux maléfiques Seigneurs Sith, êtres vivants sensibles à la Force.

Ces êtres possédaient des pouvoirs qui leur provenaient dès la naissance. Généralement, la Force qui donnait ces pouvoirs se transmettait de génération en génération.

Mais on voyait bien souvent des enfants sensibles à la Force alors que leurs parents n'avaient pas la moindre sensibilité à cette dernière.

L'ordre Jedi existait depuis plus d'un millénaire et œuvrait pour le bien, tentant de maintenir la paix dans la Galaxie.

Le problème, c'était que beaucoup de systèmes solaires ne faisaient pas partis de la République. On appelait ainsi l'ensemble de ces différents systèmes la Bordure Extérieure.

Et là-bas, aucune loi n'était établie et ni les Jedi ni la République n'avait le pouvoir. Là-bas, c'était les pirates, les bandits, les chasseurs de prime et toutes sortes de crapules qui faisaient la loi.

Et les petits mondes pacifiques où les vivants vivaient à l'état presque sauvage étaient malheureusement bien souvent envahis avant d'être colonisés.

Et le jeune vagabond qui venait de sauver l'existence pacifique d'innocentes créatures était un ancien Jedi. Il avait quitté l'ordre Jedi deux ans auparavant.

Sa vie parmi eux ne lui convenait guère. Pourtant, il avait grandi dans le temple Jedi sur Coruscant, la capitale de la République.

Mais Anakin Skywalker, de son vrai nom, était un jeune homme pour le moins étrange. Il aimait la solitude et la vie au grand air.

Il détestait par dessus tout recevoir des ordres et devoir servir, même pour la bonne cause. Non seulement il était arrogant, mais il était en plus d'une nature capricieuse et égoïste.

Il ne pensait qu'à lui-même et à son bien-être. Voilà pourquoi, il n'avait pas pu rester avec les Jedi. Sa petite personne passait avant tout.

Et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait un autre gros défaut qu'il prétendait justifiable. Il était insensible et très macho. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait tout simplement pas les femmes.

Pas pour autant qu'il était gay. Non, il préférait simplement sa petite solitude. Anakin disait toujours que les femmes ne comprenaient jamais rien et qu'elles étaient bonnes uniquement à faire des gosses.

Et comme dans l'ordre Jedi il avait eu différentes coéquipières, l'alliance avec elles s'était toujours très mal passée. Et pas qu'avec elles.

Avec toutes les femmes et bien souvent, ses paroles envers elles lui avaient valu une bonne gifle. Pour autant, sa vision carré n'avait pas changé, hélas.

Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup non plus les enfants. À ses yeux, c'était des créatures bruyantes qui ne faisaient que de vous causer des ennuis.

Quant à son insensibilité, il était vrai que c'était une bonne chose pour un Jedi. Mais de là à ne jamais ressentir de la compassion et de ne jamais faire preuve de gentillesse ne figuraient pas dans la conduite demandée.

Plus d'une fois, on lui avait reproché son comportement fermé et surtout puéril envers les femmes. Hélas, rien à faire. Anakin n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et avait même fini par quitter les siens.

Mais en dépit de tout ces défauts, Anakin avait tout de même certaines qualités en dehors du fait qu'il se savait beau et qu'il s'en vantait. Ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, c'était la justice.

Il n'avait jamais supporté l'injustice et qu'on s'en prenne à plus faible que soi. Raison pour laquelle il avait arrêté les pirates.

Il avait également le sens du bien dans une certaine mesure et jamais, jamais il n'avait tué quelqu'un. Il se contentait de blesser et si possible, de régler les problèmes sans violence.

Il aimait d'ailleurs mener sa propre justice lorsqu'il estimait cela nécessaire. Mais en règle général, il évitait de prendre part aux évènements.

Il tenait à adopter l'attitude la plus neutre possible. Et pareil aux Jedi, il n'était pas colérique ou désireux de vengeance.

Jamais il ne revenait en arrière pour une histoire ou une autre. Il se contentait d'oublier et de passer outre.

Autre point qu'il chérissait énormément, c'était la liberté à laquelle il aspirait tant. D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait venir en aide à un esclave, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde.

Depuis deux ans maintenant qu'il parcourait l'espace, Anakin ne s'était encore jamais arrêté. Il voyageait sans fin d'un monde à un autre.

Il ne posait jamais de problème à personne et afin de payer ses petites dépenses, il volait aux voleurs.

Comme il fallait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre pourvoir à ses petites dépenses et besoins, il récupérait les petites sommes aux pickpockets et autres bandits.

Ou alors, il tentait sa chance et jouait au poker dans les bars. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il prenait plaisir à prendre part à ce jeu.

Et lorsqu'il avait réellement besoin d'argent, il trichait en influençant ses adversaires afin d'être certain d'empocher le jackpot.

D'ailleurs, c'était au poker qu'il avait gagné son petit vaisseau. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de tricher et seul son talent lui avait permis de remporter le lot ce jour-là.

Une véritable aubaine pour lui. C'était un petit chasseur destiné à un seul passager. Il n'était pas vraiment fait pour les longs voyages. Mais Anakin s'en était accommodé.

Comme toujours. Il l'avait d'ailleurs trafiqué et changé à son image. Et cela lui convenait très bien. Le seul ennui, c'était qu'il devait régulièrement faire le plein.

Inévitablement. Un petit vaisseau avait une petite capacité. Mais quant on s'appelait Anakin Skywalker ou plutôt, le vagabond, rien n'était insurmontable.

Autre point essentiel, il n'acceptait jamais de missions. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les propositions qui manquaient lorsqu'on s'apercevait qu'il était un utilisateur de la Force.

Durant les premiers mois après son départ du temple, les Jedi l'avaient fait suivre. Obi-Wan, son ancien maître, avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le faire changer d'avis.

Mais Anakin n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il avait quitté les siens pour mener sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Il n'avait pas laissé l'ordre Jedi derrière lui pour faire marche arrière. Quant à son surnom du "vagabond", il l'avait adopté très vite après être parti.

Anakin Skywalker était le Jedi qui avait servi la République. Désormais, il avait perdu ce titre. Aussi, il valait mieux qu'Anakin Skywalker reste à présent derrière lui à jamais.

Avec la vie qu'il menait, un nom ne ferait que de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Là où il se rendait, l'anonymat était son meilleur ami.

Le seule souvenir et lien qu'il avait gardé de son passé avec les Jedi, c'était bien sûr son sabre laser qu'il avait construit en présence de son maître.

Même s'il n'était plus un Jedi, Anakin n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de se séparer de son arme. Cela lui valait d'être confondu avec les Jedi parfois.

Alors Anakin essayait d'être discret et ne sortait son sabre uniquement si la situation l'exigeait. Tout comme son affinité avec la Force.

Autrement, Anakin n'avait plus d'amis depuis sa désertion. Il refusait toute amitié et liaison avec quiconque. Pourtant, il lui était déjà arrivé une fois d'avoir une aventure.

Aventure qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une nuit. Et bien entendu, ce ne fut pas avec une femme. Oh bonté divine, non ! Non, ce fut avec un autre jeune humain.

Ce jour-là, Anakin avait parcouru des distances lumières sans égal. Épuisé et ne sachant réellement où se rendre, il avait atterri sur la première planète en vue.

Aussitôt, il s'était rendu dans un bar histoire de se désaltérer avant de rejoindre son vaisseau pour y dormir.

Comme il était toujours très prudent, il prenait soin de dissimuler son moyen de transport. On n'était jamais à l'abri des voleurs.

Mais alors qu'il avait descendu d'une traite deux verres d'affilé et qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, un humain s'était approché de lui.

- Bonsoir.

Anakin avait alors tourné la tête. Un brun aux yeux verts s'était assis à côté de lui au bar. Le blond avait simplement hoché la tête. Il ne voulait pas bavarder.

Il ne le faisait jamais d'ailleurs. Il savait très bien que dans le cas contraire, il risquait de nouer certains liens. Liens qu'il n'en avait que faire.

- Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

La question avait surgi sans qu'il ne la voit venir. Il avait réfléchi sur le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Anakin avait alors longuement observé l'individu avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Il était jeune, proche de la trentaine et assez séduisant. Quant à son offre, elle était intéressante en fin de compte. Il avait encore soif et comme il n'avait pas envie de dépenser davantage, elle était la bienvenue.

- D'accord, pourquoi pas.

Il avait alors offert son premier sourire au nouveau venu. Seulement, il n'avait pas songé un seul instant aux conséquences.

- T'es nouveau dans le coin ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu.

- Un simple passant. Demain, je repars.

- Ah.

Anakin n'avait pas manqué de remarquer une certaine déception dans le ton dans l'homme. Pourquoi ? Il n'eut sa réponse uniquement que deux petites heures plus tard.

Le brun plutôt futé, paya un bon nombre de verre à son invité. Si au début Anakin avait refusé, il avait fini par céder en se disant que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un autre homme lui payait des verres.

En temps normal, on payait des verres aux femmes. Anakin trouvait d'ailleurs qu'elles exagéraient. Ces pestes en profitaient, comme toujours.

Et les hommes, un peu idiot, se laissaient avoir beaucoup trop facilement. Non mais sérieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'une femme ne pourrait pas se payer son propre verre ?

Si elle n'avait pas les moyens, qu'elle retourne à la maison s'occupait des gosses. C'était aussi simple que cela, enfin du point de vue d'Anakin.

Après avoir picolé verres sur verres ce soir-là avec le brun, l'alcool fit son effet et ce qui dut se produire arriva. Le brun était gay et Anakin lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Et comme il vivait non loin de là, ce ne fut pas très compliqué de convaincre sa conquête de le suivre. D'autant plus qu'Anakin n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant.

Ivre, il suivit le brun alors qu'il s'ouvrait à lui en lui racontant des anecdotes. Heureusement pour lui, il n'apprit rien à l'homme de son ancienne vie de Jedi.

Il se contenta de lui raconter ses différentes aventures dans la Galaxie. Mais à peine rentré chez le brun, l'ambiance avait monté d'un cran. Il avait attrapé Anakin et l'avait plaqué contre le mur avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

En temps normal, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais accepté une telle relation. Déjà parce qu'il n'était nullement attiré par les hommes, ensuite parce qu'il préférait sa petite vie de vagabond.

Mais bon sur le coup, il se laissa aller ainsi qu'à ses pulsions. L'alcool présent dans son sang lui montrait la marche à suivre.

Il répondit au baiser et s'abandonna à lui. La suite ? Il avait continué à se bécoter avec le brun un moment avant d'aller plus loin.

Dans son souvenir, le brun et lui avaient entamé une course poursuite dans la maison avant de finir au lit. Là, chacun avait déshabillé l'autre de manière plutôt érotique.

Avec des gestes lents et doux, ils avaient caressé la peau de l'autre en même temps qu'ils ôtaient l'habit.

Le brun lui avait longuement caressé et dessiné des petits cercles sur sa poitrine. Et lui, il n'avait cessé de s'attaquer à sa cuisse remontant à peine jusqu'au niveau des fesses.

Et lorsque l'excitation était devenue torride, ils avaient enclenché la vitesse supérieure. Telle une bête enragée, Anakin lui avait quasiment arraché son slip.

Ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité incessante de son partenaire. Et cela avait énormément plus au jeune homme encore puceau.

Et pendant un bon moment, ce fut le plus jeune qui eut le dessus. Caressant tout d'abord ses fesses puis son pénis, il se désintéressa et vint se coucher sur le brun.

Il lui avait alors attrapé les bras et les avait placé sur ses hanches afin qu'il lui ôte son slip à son tour. À cet instant, cette action calma le fou rire et le brun reprit le dessus.

Il plaça ses mains sur les fesses d'Anakin et obligea ensuite son partenaire à se redresser en même temps que lui en position assise. Sauf qu'Anakin se retrouva à moitié à califourchon sur lui.

Enlacés de la sorte, leurs deux membres se frottèrent alors sensuellement. Anakin se frotta de plus belle contre contre le brun avec tout son corps avant que l'autre ne le retourne brusquement.

Le blond se retrouva alors dos contre lui, à sa merci.

Le brun enlaça alors tendrement Anakin nouant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, le serrant contre lui alors qu'il embrassait tendrement la zone de peau toute douce qui se situait sous son oreille.

Lorsqu'il se lassa, le brun se mit à souffler sur les jolies bouclettes blondes d'Anakin pour dégager la nuque qu'il couvrit de baiser.

Ensuite, il embrassa tendrement le creux du cou d'Anakin, le mordillant en douceur alors qu'il soufflait chaudement à son oreille.

Il déposa ensuite des suçons sur sa peau halée dans le cou, sa barbe naissante le piquant sans doute un peu au passage.

De son doigt, il s'était mis à caresser l'intérieur de ses chairs, massant ses points sensibles pour détendre son partenaire. Sa main libre venant flatter son membre, il lui offrait de sensuelles caresses le long de sa verge, afin de le garder excité.

Il glissa alors délicatement un second doigt en lui, l'embrassant sans pour autant cesser de s'occuper de son sexe. Ankin s'était laissé faire tel un enfant sans défense.

Le brun commençait alors à ce moment à faire des mouvements de ciseau avec ses doigts, afin d'élargir doucement son entrée pour le préparer à accueillir le monstre qui trônait entre ses cuisses.

Et lorsque le brun sentit que son partenaire s'était suffisamment détendu, il retira ses doigts pour laisser place au monstre.

Un premier cri était sorti de la bouche du blond suivit par d'autres. Et bientôt, la voix du brun se mêla à celle d'Anakin. L'excitation avait atteint un certain degré.

Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir jusqu'au réveil. À l'aube, Anakin s'était réveillé avec un affreux mal de crâne et dans une situation plutôt embarrassante.

Ses souvenirs de la veille étaient flous bien que présents. Son cœur s'était mis à s'accélérer tandis qu'il prenait conscience que le brun l'enlaçait tout en dormant.

Leurs jambes étaient étroitement emmêlés et ses fesses étaient en contact direct avec le pénis du brun. Sur le coup, Anakin s'était senti très mal.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser entraîner dans un tel ébat ? Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait la chair de poule.

À moitié dégoûté, il ôta avec précaution le bras de l'intrus qui lui tenait la poitrine. Ensuite, il souleva sa jambe gauche et la reposa en douceur à côté.

Puis, il enleva la sienne puis la droite du brun avant d'être enfin séparé au niveau corporel. Anakin se leva ensuite tout aussi doucement du lit.

Il récupéra ses habits, son sabre laser et disparut aussi vite. Il sortit en douce dans la rue en prenant soin de camoufler son visage.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son vaisseau et de décoller au plus vite de cette planète.

Après cette fameuse nuit, Anakin n'y songea plus jamais. Car cette conduite n'était pas la sienne. Non, non et non.

Et même si au fond de lui, il devait avouer qu'il avait apprécié, il avait aussitôt refoulé ce sentiment. Et puis, c'était l'alcool qui lui avait fait cet effet.

Dans un état sobre, il n'aurait jamais fait cela. C'est pourquoi, depuis ce jour le jeune homme avait toujours bu avec modération. Il n'était plus non plus revenu sur cette planète.

Après avoir voyagé durant plusieurs heures depuis son départ de la petite planète pacifique, Anakin décida de faire une halte sur Temdor, une planète qu'il connaissait assez bien pour y avoir fait plusieurs fois des sauts.

La planète se tenait dans un endroit très reculé de la Galaxie, méconnue de la majorité. Bien que l'endroit soit civilisé, de nombreux conflits internes y régnaient.

Temdor ne possédait pas beaucoup de richesses naturelles. Aussi, il n'y avait rien en dehors des villes sinon la brousse. Carna, la ville la plus fréquentable était plutôt accueillante.

On y trouvait assez rarement des brigands ou des pirates. À Carna, il y avait de bons bars où des parties de poker étaient très souvent organisées.

C'était aussi un bon endroit pour une bonne bagarre. Il y avait toujours de l'ambiance et ce n'était pas les escrocs qui manquaient. Et comme Anakin aimait se confronter à eux, il mit le capte sur Carna.

Il s'arrêta d'abord chez un marchant afin de remettre du carburant puis confia son vaisseau à l'homme. Ici, le vol était très peu courant et seul un fou furieux oserait venir voler un vaisseau.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le pub où il avait l'habitude de venir, il sentit aussitôt la bonne vieille odeur de la bagarre, de l'alcool, du poker, des fumeurs et des escrocs.

Une bonne soirée l'attendait, sans aucun doute. Comme toujours, dans un coin du pub des strip-teaseuse faisaient leur show.

La première fois qu'il était venu, il avait bien évidemment jeté un coup d'œil dans leur direction. Aussitôt dégoûté, il n'avait plus jamais regardé dans cette direction depuis.

Il commença par venir au bar. Il commanda un rafraîchissement. Le patron, qui le connaissait un peu, l'accueillit avec un sourire.

- Salut, le vagabond ! Cela fait un bail, non ?

- Autant que ça ?

- Si je te le dis, va !

Il servit un jus de fruit au blond.

- Il y a de bonnes parties ce soir ?

- Là-bas, dans le coin.

- Merci, vieux.

Anakin prit son verre mais à ce moment-là, une main bleue se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt. Une jeune Twi'lek lui souriait.

Anakin la regarda elle, puis sa main. Pinçant les lèvres, il retira la main intruse de son épaule.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme et ennuyée.

La jeune femme ne manqua pas d'être heurtée par le comportement macho du blond.

- Non, en fait c'est moi qui voulais vous aider.

- Vraiment ?

Il lança un regard noir à la jeune femme tandis qu'il lui tournait déjà à moitié le dos. Derrière son bar, le patron se retenait de rire.

Il avait assisté à plus d'une fois à la façon très machiste d'Anakin de repousser les femmes.

- Oui, je vous ai vu tout seul ici. Je me disais que vous deviez être triste et...

La jeune femme s'était à nouveau rapprochée du jeune homme. Elle lui parlait d'une voix sensuelle et mielleuse.

Tout en se rapprochant au grand dam d'Anakin, elle s'était mise à dessiner des petits cercles sur sa poitrine.

Pinçant de plus belle les lèvres, Anakin stoppa brutalement le mouvement de la jeune femme en attrapant son poignet.

- Aïe ! Mais vous me faites mal, lâchez-moi ! s'écria alors la Twi'lek outrée.

Anakin s'exécuta et lançant un regard glacial à la jeune femme, il lui cracha :

- Va te trouver un autre gagne pain. Je n'ai pas un sous à te donner. Et puis sache que la mort c'est l'arret du cœur alors que l'amour c'est la raie du cul !

Alors la jeune femme se fâcha.

- Non, mais pour qui vous vous prenez au juste ? dit-elle furieuse.

- Pour celui que je suis et toi, au lieu de te vendre comme une moins que rien, tu ferais mieux d'aller élever tes gosses !

VLAM

La gifle partit avant que le jeune homme ne la voit venir. La jeune femme tourna les talons et s'en alla, davantage humiliée que furieuse.

- Je vois que tu parles toujours avec la même délicatesse aux femmes. lui dit le patron en riant à moitié.

- Tu sais pourtant ce que l'on dit. Un homme qui n'aime ni les femmes ni les enfants n'est foncièrement pas mauvais.

Anakin nargua alors le barman avec un petit sourire fier de sa réplique et partit à la table où une partie de poker se jouait. Peu lui importait l'image qu'il donnait aux autres.

Pour lui, il était tout simplement inconcevable de traiter avec une femme. À ses yeux, elles n'avaient clairement pas leur place ici.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors ? Je <em>****_dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions. Et c'est bien une première..._**

**_J'espère que vous n'allez pas me traiter d'obsédée, de sado ou de je ne sais quoi. J'espère également que la personnalité d'Anakin vous plaît._**

**_J'ai beaucoup retravaillé mes chapitres pour en arriver là. Et je suis assez fière du résultat. Bon, bien sûr je n'aimerais pas rencontrer un homme comme ça._**

**_Pour son humour, j'ai bien évidemment fouillé sur internet pour trouver ces expressions et proverbes ;)_**

**_Autrement, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant un mois. Et ce sera toujours un chapitre par mois._**

**_J'en suis navrée d'avance, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas accumuler du retard avec ma fiction en parallèle qui reste ma priorité._**

**_Alors comme la suite se fera attendre, je vous donne quelques petites infos. Padmé fera son entrée au chapitre 4 et sa rencontre avec Anakin se fera au 7._**

**_Voilà. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à suivre cette nouvelle histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis._**


	2. Sans foi ni loi

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! Il est de nouveau centré sur Anakin mais il y a également un autre Jedi que nous aimons tous ;)**_

_**Ah au fait, je pense que vous le savez mais je tiens quand même à le dire. Anakin n'a rien à voir avec la prophétie Jedi. Tout comme il n'y a pas de Sith dans ma fiction x)**_

_**D**__**isclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Sans foi ni loi<strong>

Le vagabond de Coruscant aimait faire ce qu'il voulait. N'écoutant que sa propre loi, il ne se fiait à personne. Et cela en valait de même pour le poker.

Anakin ne prêtait jamais attention aux conseils qu'on lui donnait durant les parties. Il estimait qu'il pouvait s'en sortir très bien tout seul.

Malheureusement, cela lui coûta à plusieurs reprises ses petites économies. Mais grâce à ses pouvoirs acquis auprès des Jedi, il s'assurait de récupérer ses fonds en trichant.

Ce soir-là, Anakin s'était arrêté dans son bar préféré dans la ville de Carna sur Temdor. Bien qu'il voyageait tout le temps, il se surprenait à revenir ici assez souvent.

La raison à cela était qu'il estimait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour disputer des parties de poker sans déclencher des bagarres ou s'attirer de quelconques ennuis.

En somme, l'endroit idéal. Oh bien sûr, il y avait les stripteaseuses qui faisaient leur show. Mais désormais, Anakin ne les voyait même plus. Tout comme elles.

Les jeunes femmes s'étaient faites repoussées plus d'une fois par lui et tout comme lui, elles savaient très bien à qui elles avaient à faire.

Aussi, chaque camp faisait comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Et tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Installé dans la table du fond du bar, Anakin avait décidé de jouer honnêtement ce soir et ne pas avoir recours à la Force pour gagner. La première partie ne lui avait pas vraiment fait défaut.

Mais, il n'avait pas non plus gagné. Et il espérait bien faire cette partie. Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il prenait entre ses mains les cartes distribuées, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentit dans son dos :

- Alors comme ça, le vagabond de Coruscant joue au poker ?

Anakin ne fut pas le seul à se retourner. Tous les joueurs l'imitèrent, intrigués par l'intrusion du nouvel arrivant qui semblait apparemment connaître l'un des joueurs.

En découvrant l'intrus en question, Anakin soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu le maître Jedi. Pourtant, sa vue ne l'enchantait guère.

- Obi-Wan.

- Oh, c'est un Jedi. souffla le voisin d'Anakin ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de ce dernier.

Hésitant un court instant, le jeune homme posa ses cartes sur la table en annonçant :

- J'abandonne pour ce soir, vous n'avez qu'à récupérer ma part.

Il se leva et sachant très bien qu'Obi-Wan le suivrait, il traça son chemin tout droit et sortit par la porte de derrière. De toute façon, c'était lui qu'il était venu voir.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il attendit son ancien maître, le dos tourné.

- Alors ? Pourquoi, vous êtes là ? Je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait déplaire au conseil. grogna-t-il aussitôt de mauvaise humeur dès qu'Obi-Wan sortit.

- Calme-toi. Qui te dit que je suis là pour toi ? lui répondit Obi-Wan après avoir refermé la porte sur eux.

Intrigué, Anakin alors se retourna alors face à lui.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que c'est un hasard que l'on se croise aujourd'hui ?

- Exactement. Je suis venu chercher des infos.

- Vraiment ?

Doutant fortement du maître Jedi, le blond arqua un sourcil et regarda le rouquin d'un air moqueur. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir. Son ancien apprenti n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

- Tu as été très clair, il y a deux ans. Que tu le crois ou non, je ne suis pas venu pour te convaincre de rentrer sur Coruscant. Je suis en mission.

- Ah. Décidément, rien n'est plus semblable à l'identique que ce qui est pareil à la même chose, grogna Anakin.

Obi-Wan arqua un sourcil, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. De toute manière, ce que venait de dire Anakin n'avait aucun sens et il n'était pas certain de comprendre à quoi il faisait réellement allusion bien qu'il en avait une petite idée.

Mais le maître Jedi préféra ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet. De toute manière, Anakin ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction. Il était bien trop borné.

Sentant la présence de quelques curieux autour d'eux, Anakin entraîna ensuite Obi-Wan après un signe de tête dans les rues de la ville.

Leur conversation ne devait en aucun cas filtrer. Il était hors de question que l'on apprenne son passé commun avec les Jedi.

S'interrogeant à nouveau sur la raison de la présence d'Obi-Wan en ces lieux, Anakin repensa au passé. Pour sa part, il ne croyait pas beaucoup au hasard.

Mais en même temps, cela faisait presque deux ans que les Jedi l'avaient laissé partir. Obi-Wan s'était accroché à lui durant les premières semaines, il avait tenté plus d'une fois de ramener son Padawan.

Mais au bout du compte, il avait dû abandonner et laisser le jeune homme partir pour de bon, même si cela lui avait brisé le cœur.

Aussi, ni Obi-Wan ni le conseil n'avait à gagner en continuant de s'accrocher à lui. Anakin avait clairement dit qu'il n'y reviendrait jamais.

- En fait, c'est moi qui suis surpris de te voir ici. confia Obi-Wan faisant sortir le blond de ses pensées.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abandonnerais à ce genre d'activité, voilà tout.

- Je ne fais plus parti de l'ordre Jedi, aussi je fais ce qu'il me plaît.

- Oui, j'ai pu le constater.

- Alors, quelle est cette mission que le hasard vous a fait venir ici, maître ?

Obi-Wan esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Anakin avait beau ne plus faire parti de l'ordre Jedi, il restait au fond le même. Et il éprouvait également encore du respect pour lui.

Autrement, il ne l'appellerait pas "maître" mais simplement Obi-Wan. Peut-être que le conseil avait eu tort et que c'était lui qui était dans le vrai.

Anakin tenait peut-être encore à eux même s'il faisait semblant de ne pas le montrer. En tout les cas, c'était ce qu'Obi-Wan avait envie de croire.

- Oh, tu es toujours aussi curieux je constate.

- Vous m'avez toujours enseigné que la curiosité pouvait être un atout pour un Jedi.

Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé. Anakin avait toujours eu beaucoup de répondant. Et visiblement, cela n'avait pas changé.

- C'est vrai. Mais, tu n'es plus un Jedi à présent.

- Ah, et vous me considérez comme quoi ? C'est pourtant vous qui vous bornez à croire que j'en suis toujours un.

- Non, tu te trompes. Je sais très bien que tu n'en n'es plus un.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu as peut-être du mal à le croire, mais c'est vrai.

- Tant mieux pour vous, alors.

Obi-Wan jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Anakin. Il regardait devant lui l'air impassible. Il l'était encore plus que maître Yoda. Incroyable.

- Et donc ? Vous me considérez comme quoi, à présent ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas trop.

- Un traître peut-être ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Vraiment ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Anakin. Pour qui tu me prends ? Ta désertion au sein de l'ordre nous a tous beaucoup ému et moi peut-être plus que les autres. Mais, c'est ton choix. Et tant que tu ne trahis pas la République ou que tu ne te dresses pas contre elle, nous n'avons rien à te reprocher. Et pour moi, tu seras toujours Anakin.

- Je vois.

Anakin ne le montra pas, mais dans son fond intérieur, il était heureux qu'Obi-Wan voit les choses ainsi. Quitter l'ordre avait été très facile pour lui.

En revanche, cela avait été beaucoup moins facile de devoir se séparer de son maître avec qui il avait noué de forts liens. Anakin n'avait jamais connu ses parents.

Il avait toujours vécu sur Coruscant ainsi qu'au sein de l'ordre. Et même s'il n'avait passé que quatre ans sous l'aile du maître Jedi, Anakin le connaissait déjà bien avant.

Pour lui, il était devenu la figure paternelle qu'il n'avait pas eu. Toutefois, Anakin n'avait jamais avoué ou fait comprendre à son maître ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Dans un premier temps, Obi-Wan avait été inquiet de constater que le jeune homme n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment.

Mais l'ordre lui avait alors dit que c'était une bonne chose pour un Jedi. L'attachement était dangereux, cela pouvait mener au côté obscur de la Force.

Mais Anakin était une réelle coquille vide et Obi-Wan trouvait cela anormal. Ne jamais rien ressentir était plus que bizarre et poussé dans l'extrême.

Hélas, Anakin n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître, sinon son côté macho au grand dam de son maître qui avait tenté plus d'une fois de lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Et comme il était très doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments peu existants, trop d'ailleurs, Obi-Wan ne ressentit rien dans le cœur de son apprenti, ce qui ne manqua pas de froisser légèrement le maître.

- En fait, je te vois tel qu'on le raconte. lâcha Obi-Wan.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte à mon sujet ?

- On te surnomme "le vagabond". Et visiblement, cette planète te connaît bien car à peine débarqué que j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur ton compte.

- C'est le but. C'est moi qui est lancé cette rumeur et j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'être considéré comme un vagabond. C'est le nom que j'emploie désormais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en suis un. Je voyage à travers la Galaxie.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé ton nom ?

- Anakin Skywalker était le Jedi qui servait la République.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à être juste Anakin.

- Non, cela me rattache aux Jedi.

Tête de mule. Obi-Wan soupira. Ce trait de caractère n'avait pas non plus été abandonné par le blond.

- D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que vous m'appeliez également ainsi, maître.

- Ah non, sûrement pas. Je regrette, mais pour moi tu resteras toujours Anakin.

- Alors, j'ai bien peur de n'avoir rien à vous dire. Vous pouvez continuer à croire ce que vous voulez, moi je crois que je vais me servir un autre ricard !

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Obi-Wan, Anakin fit brusquement demi-tour, abandonnant le maître Jedi sur place. Il revint sur ses pas.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de rentrer à nouveau dans le pub, la curiosité fut plus forte et l'emporta.

Il avait envie de savoir quelle était la nature de la mission d'Obi-Wan. Bien qu'il ait coupé tout contact avec les Jedi, Anakin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester quelque peu curieux.

Il aimait se tenir au courant, voilà tout. Et plus particulièrement pour son maître. D'ailleurs sans que personne ne le sache, il s'était toujours tenu au courant des dernières nouvelles concernant son maître.

La récolte d'informations n'avait pas été facile, étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons, mais comme il était un utilisateur de la Force, cela lui avait grandement simplifiait la vie.

Se mordant intérieurement la joue, il réfléchit au moyen le plus simple d'y parvenir sans éveiller les soupçons. Il avait vraiment envie de découvrir ce que faisait Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p>- <em>Maître Fuu ? interrompit le jeune garçon.<em>

_- Qu'y a-t-il jeune novice ?_

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi le vagabond s'intéresse-t-il au maître Jedi ? Je croyais qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire._

_- Hm... eh bien vois-tu, c'est ce qui fait le mystère du vagabond. À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Je te narre ce que l'on m'a conté. Ce n'est qu'une légende._

_- Je suis sûr que vous connaissez la réponse !_

_- Ah... et qu'es__t-ce qui te fait croire cela ?_

_- Vous connaissez l'histoire ! Vous savez aussi comment ça va finir !_

_- Hm. Tu marques un point, jeune novice. Mais si je te le disais maintenant, tu n'apprendrais rien. Cette histoire a aussi pour but d'enseigner quelque chose._

_- Je ne comprends rien du tout, maître Fuu._

_- Patience, patience. Un bon Jedi doit apprendre la patience._

_Le jeune garçon fit alors la moue tandis qu'il croisa les bras, boudeur. Le vieil homme sourit en voyant l'attitude de l'enfant. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :_

_- Mais tout de même. Est-ce que le vagabond aime toujours au fond son ancien maître ?_

_- Eh bien, si tu écoutais la suite, peut-être auras-tu ta réponse. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- Oui, sans doute._

_Le vieillard sourit à nouveau tandis que l'enfant qui s'était brusquement levé se rassit. Le vieux maître reprit alors son récit._

_" En revenant une demi-heure plus tard au vaisseau, Obi-Wan y retrouva maître Plo-Koon."_

* * *

><p>- Alors ? lui demanda le maître Jedi siégeant au conseil.<p>

- J'ai obtenu ce dont nous avions besoin, maître. Mais, j'ai aussi fait une étonnante rencontre.

- Qui ça ?

- Anakin.

- Oh, le vagabond ?

- Quoi ? Vous êtes au courant ?

- Oui, j'avais déjà entendu cette étrange rumeur il y a quelques mois. Et en débarquant ici tout à l'heure, j'ai en ai entendu vaguement parler. Il a de l'humour ton disciple.

- Maître Plo-Koon !

- Obi-Wan, reste concentré. Anakin ou plutôt le vagabond a été clair. Il ne reviendra pas. Oublie-le. Tant qu'il ne fait rien contre la République, il ne nous concerne pas.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais pour ma part, il reste Anakin.

- Si tu veux. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il est plutôt populaire sur cette planète. Pourtant, personne ne semble connaître son passé.

- Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose.

- En effet. Bon, il est temps de nous remettre en route. Parna est plutôt loin d'ici. Au fait, cet homme qui t'as suivi, c'est lui qui nous l'envoie j'imagine ?

- Ah, vous voulez parler de celui-ci ?

Obi-Wan se retourna alors. Un homme l'avait effectivement suivi. Dès qu'il vit les Jedi le regarder, il pris ses jambes à son cou.

- Que faisons-nous de lui ?

- Je m'en occupe. Les missions de l'ordre ne concernent plus le vagabond.

- Maître Plo-Koon, je vous en prie, arrêtez de l'appeler ainsi. Il s'agit d'Anakin et de personne d'autre.

Le maître Jedi poussa alors un soupir. Obi-Wan était toujours triste du départ de son Padawan. Cela se voyait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter son départ.

Il jeta un dernier regard à son compagnon avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du mystérieux homme.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Obi-Wan ne remarqua pas le réel espion envoyé par Anakin. Le premier qui l'avait suivi n'était qu'un leurre afin de berner les deux Jedi.

Et visiblement, cela fonctionna assez bien. Ayant tout entendu de la conversation, il sut ainsi que les deux Jedi allaient se rendre dans la ville voisine.

Attendant qu'Obi-Wan lui tourne le dos, il s'éclipsa avec adresse. Contrairement à l'autre, il était un as dans l'art de l'espionnage. Anakin ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien.

Lorsque Plo-Koo revint, Obi-Wan alla en sa compagnie se procurer le speeder nécessaire pour parcourir la distance entre les deux villes.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'Anakin lui a demandé de faire ? lui demanda Obi-Wan.

- Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est de nous suivre. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il oublie tout.

- Je vois.

Obi-Wan n'ajouta rien de plus mais il ne manqua pas de s'interroger. Visiblement, son ancien apprenti était curieux de connaître leur mission.

Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme avait pourtant affirmé très clairement que l'ordre Jedi et ses missions ne l'intéressaient plus.

À moins qu'il ne veuille en tirer profit pour son compte personnel. Ce qui ne serait finalement pas si étonnant que cela. Anakin avait toujours été égocentrique.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas choisi le bon espion. Essayant d'oublier Anakin, Obi-Wan suivit Plo-Koon. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de pouvoir se procurer le speeder.

Ensuite, ils firent route vers Parna. Alors que chacun gardait le silence, Obi-Wan ressentit comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure des évènements. La suite ne manqua pas de lui donner raison. Parna n'avait rien à voir avec la ville qu'ils avaient quitté.

La différence était d'ailleurs troublante. La ville était repoussante, mal entretenue et surtout très pauvre.

Dès leur arrivée, bon nombre de regards se tournèrent sur eux. Les gens de Parna n'aimaient pas beaucoup les Jedi.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Les Jedi n'ont rien à faire ici. lança l'un avec amertume.

Obi-Wan et Plo-Koon échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil entre eux.

- Nous avons reçu une mission. Notre présence a été sollicitée ici. répondit tranquillement Obi-Wan.

- On s'en fiche. La République n'a aucun droit ici. Allez-vous, maintenant.

Autant dire que l'accueil n'était pas des plus chaleureux. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Leur mission les avait amené ici. Ils devaient poursuivre.

- J'ai une idée, suis-moi. lui chuchota Plo-Koon.

Désireux de ne pas provoquer un conflit inutile, les deux Jedi s'éclipsèrent sous l'œil méfiant des habitants.

Et non loin de là, Anakin observait attentivement les agissement des deux Jedi. La curiosité l'avait réellement emporté et il était bien décidé à découvrir le fin mot.

Et puis, peut-être qu'il pourrait retirer quelques intérêts dans la mission de ses anciens compagnons. Après tout, il avait toujours besoin d'argent et s'il pouvait en gagner, il n'était pas contre.

Contrairement à Obi-Wan et Plo-Koon, Anakin connaissait Parna pour y avoir fait quelques sauts. Il savait ainsi qu'on aimait pas beaucoup les étrangers et encore moins les Jedi.

Aussi, il avait pris soin de ne pas attiré l'œil. De toute manière, il ne s'habillait plus comme les Jedi et personne à part ses anciens compagnons ne connaissaient sa vie antérieure.

Aussi, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'on le prenne pour l'un d'eux. Mais comme ses expériences le lui avaient montré, il valait toujours mieux se montrer prudent.

Comme il savait parfaitement camoufler ses sentiments et même les refouler, Anakin savait aussi parfaitement maîtriser la Force et de ce fait, se faire discret.

De ce fait, les deux Jedi ne pourraient pas sentir sa présence à part s'il décidait de leur faire savoir.

Peu avant qu'Anakin quitte l'ordre, Obi-Wan lui avait dit que part sa bonne maîtrise de la Force et de ses émotions, il pourrait devenir un grand maître Jedi.

Hélas, le cœur du jeune homme aspirait déjà à la liberté à cette époque et devenir maître Jedi ne l'intéressait déjà plus.

La déception de son maître fut bien grande, c'était le cas de dire. Mais Anakin n'avait pas réagi. Il était resté fidèle à lui-même. Autrement dit, impassible.

Quant Obi-Wan et Plo-Koon se montrèrent à nouveau en public, ils s'étaient déguisés mais surtout ils avaient pris soin de se séparer pour ne plus éveiller les soupçons des villageois peu désireux de leur présence.

Anakin alors décida de suivre Plo-Koon. Obi-Wan le connaissait bien et il risquait davantage de se faire repérer par lui que par Plo-Koon.

Le maître Jedi traversa la ville sans s'arrêter. Comme Anakin connaissait assez bien l'endroit, il prit d'autres chemins que le Jedi afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Mais à chaque fois, il revenait sur les pas du Jedi. Finalement, Plo-Koon le conduisit à un vieux pub. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on croyait vu de l'extérieur.

En vérité, l'endroit comportait un vaste sous-sol où des transactions douteuses se faisaient. Anakin comprit que c'était là que les Jedi devaient se rendre.

Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était de loin pas le seul endroit de la Galaxie où ce genre de choses illégales au sein de la République se faisaient.

Sans compter qu'en ces lieux, les Jedi n'avaient ni aucun pouvoir ni aucun doit sur autrui. La curiosité d'Anakin ne fit que s'accroire. Obi-Wan rejoignit son compagnon.

- Tu n'as pas été suivi ? chuchota Plo-Koon.

- Non. J'ai bien surveillé mes arrières.

S'assurant que personne ne les épiait, les deux Jedi entrèrent alors à l'intérieur. Prudent, Anakin laissa un bon moment s'écouler avant d'y entrer à son tour.

Il repéra rapidement les deux hommes au bar. L'un deux semblait discuter avec lui. Anakin comprit rapidement qu'il l'avait influencé.

Le barman ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à laisser les deux Jedi franchir le rideau derrière lui. Ensuite, il reprit son travail, à savoir nettoyer des verres.

Dans le bar, personne n'avait fait attention à eux ou n'avait prêté l'oreille. Visiblement, c'était chose courante ici. Et personne ne s'en étonnait.

Anakin s'avança alors vers le barman et reproduisit la même action sur le pauvre homme. Celui-ci lui indiqua alors le chemin secret derrière le rideau.

Anakin s'engagea alors à son tour derrière le pub. Il traversa alors quelques pièces plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Dans l'une d'elles, il entendit des bruits douteux.

À travers la petite ouverture de la porte, il vit avec dégoût une jeune femme se faire violer. Bien qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce genre d'actes dans ces endroits, il ne put s'empêcher d'être dégouté.

D'abord, parce qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes et que le sexe ne l'intéressait pas. Mais comme il détestait les injustices et les maltraitances, il ne put résister.

Obi-Wan et Plo-Koon en tant que pacifistes, ne pouvaient se résoudre à se risquer de faire éclater un conflit, même si cela dépassait leurs valeurs morales.

Et leur mission passait avant le malheur de pauvres gens. C'était ainsi. Il n'y avait pas assez de Jedi. Et puis de toute manière, les Jedi étaient juste des garants de la paix.

Mais lui qui n'appartenait plus à leur ordre, rien ne l'empêchait de mener sa propre justice. Il entra dans la pièce d'un air déterminé. Son entrée alerta aussitôt l'agresseur.

Il se releva et se retourna. En voyant le visiteur, il devint furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Tu veux aussi t'amuser un peu, c'est ça ?

Anakin ne lui répondit pas. Il regarda derrière l'homme la malheureuse. Sa vue le dégoûta au plus haut point. La jeune fille saignait.

Des petits filets de sang s'échappaient d'entres ses lèvres génitales. Elle était vierge et visiblement son agresseur n'en avait pas tenu compte, se contentant de satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles.

Il n'avait donc pas pris la peine de se soucier de sa victime et de sa fragilité. La jeune fille tremblait et des larmes coulaient sur ses frêles joues.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'Anakin entra et resta étendue, sur le dos.

Le fait qu'un nouveau venu débarque et la voit à son tour nue ne semblait n'être rien comparé à l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir.

L'homme, de son côté tout aussi nu, semblait si en colère d'être interrompu dans son plaisir qu'il se moquait également d'être vu ainsi.

Anakin regarda la pourriture dans les yeux et avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de lui sauter à la gorge, il le souleva grâce à la Force et l'étrangla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assommé.

Bien qu'il détestait ce genre d'homme, il prit soin de ne pas le tuer. Il ne tuait jamais, même des criminels. Après quoi, il jeta les habits sur la jeune femme.

- Dépêche-toi de partir.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ce fut à peine si elle prit entre ses mains ses habits qui ressemblaient davantage à des haillons.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'impatienta Anakin en la voyant prostré.

- Mais... mais... que vont dire les autres me voyant sortir seule ? demanda la malheureuse d'une toute petite voix.

Anakin soupira.

- Tu leur diras simplement la vérité. Je me suis battu avec ton agresseur pour te violer à mon tour. Ensuite, je t'ai simplement jeté.

- Mais... et lui ?

D'un signe de tête, elle indiquait l'homme à terre qui revenait peu à peu à lui. Anakin s'agenouilla alors près de lui et l'influença pour qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait.

- Voilà. Maintenant, si on l'interroge, il dira ce que tu diras. À présent, va-t-en.

La jeune fille ne se fit alors pas prier et se sauva. Anakin lui emboîta le pas tandis que l'homme restait au milieu de la pièce, hébété.

Si la sexualité de manière générale ne l'intéressait pas, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Et un homme éprouve toujours le besoin d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Aussi, il lui arrivait parfois lorsque ses envies prenaient le dessus sur ses émotions de se masturber. Un homme a besoin après tout d'explorer chaque horizons qui s'offrent à lui.

Alors qu'il pensait encore à cet homme répugnant, Anakin entendit des échos de voix et sortit de ses pensées portées autour du sexe.

Il venait d'arriver au somment d'un escalier auquel on ne voyait pas le bout. Il descendit alors prudemment les marches, restant sur ses gardes.

Au bout d'un long moment, il déboucha dans une sorte d'usine fermée. Se cachant derrière une pile de boîtes, il observa le centre de la pièce.

Plusieurs hommes se tenaient et au milieu d'eux, Obi-Wan et Plo-Koon avaient été fait prisonniers. Haussant un sourcil, Anakin ne manqua pas de se dire que c'était malin de leur part.

Ignorant toujours quelle était leur mission, il se rendit rapidement compte que le sort des deux Jedi n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

S'approchant discrètement, il parvint à entendre la conversation. Les hommes venaient de prendre la décision de tuer les deux Jedi.

En observant mieux la scène, Anakin vit qu'Obi-Wan et Plo-Koon étaient attachés juste sous une énorme caisse métallique retenue par un câble en acier.

Si la caisse tombait sur eux, c'était fini. Anakin pensa alors ce que la mort des deux Jedi lui ferait. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'en fichait royalement.

Ses sentiments pour la République, pour l'ordre ainsi que pour tous les Jedi, il les avait laissé derrière lui depuis longtemps. Même pour Obi-Wan.

Pourtant lorsqu'Anakin reconnut l'homme au milieu de la pièce, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses anciens compagnons mourir.

C'était un dangereux chasseur de prime. Anakin le connaissait plutôt bien. Sa réputation était grande dans la Galaxie.

Assez pour qu'il soit également une menace hors de la République. Autrement dit, tout le monde voulait sa peau.

Voilà donc la raison de la présence des Jedi. Ils étaient venus arrêter ce gaillard. Hélas, c'était eux qui étaient ses prisonniers et ils n'allaient pas tarder à être exécutés.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Anakin finit par sortir de sa cachette. Il avait bien fait de venir.

Comme il l'avait pensé, la situation allait lui être profitable et surtout, très rentable. À condition que le chasseur coopère. Mais bon, c'était plutôt dans son intérêt.

- Ne faites pas ça.

Sa voix résonna dans l'entrepôt et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le chasseur de prime haussa un sourcil. Obi-Wan et Plo-Koon se regardèrent, étonnés.

- Qui es-tu, toi ?

- Peu importe. Vous ne devriez simplement pas tuer les Jedi.

- Ah, et pourquoi ?

- Parce que si vous acceptez mon offre, vous allez toucher une grosse somme d'argent.

Les hommes se regardèrent tandis qu'Obi-Wan n'en revenait pas. Son ancien Padawan était venu les aider uniquement pour de l'argent ? Il rêvait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Absolument rien, vous avez raison. Tout ce que j'ai à vous donner comme preuve, c'est ma parole.

Anakin leva alors les mains en l'air afin qu'ils le fouillent. Étonnés, les hommes se regardèrent puis le chasseur de prime ordonna la fouille.

Anakin fut donc contrôlé, mais on ne trouva aucune arme sur lui. Et le jeune homme se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris soin de laisser son sabre dans son vaisseau avant de venir.

- Vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas un ennemi.

- Très bien. J'accepte ton offre étranger. Mais, je te préviens que si tu tentes de nous piéger, je t'exécuterai avec ces deux-là.

- Ca ma va.

Anakin sourit et tendit sa main pour conclure l'affaire. Le chasseur de prime le regarda un moment avant d'accepter sa poignée de main.

- Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour faire des affaires. Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Anakin regarda le chasseur de prime et soutint son regard. Comme très souvent, on ne le prenait pas au sérieux à cause de son jeune âge.

- Aussi sûr que je me tiens devant vous.

- Bon, c'est quoi ton plan alors ?

- Prenez contact avec la République. Dites-leur que vous détenez deux de leurs Jedi et que s'ils refusent de vous payer pour eux, vous les tuez.

- Quoi ?!

Cette fois, ce fut trop pour Obi-Wan. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il avait laissé échapper sa frustration.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Anakin soit tombé aussi bas. À l'écouter, il se moquait pas mal de leur sort du moment qu'il pouvait toucher une part de la rançon.

C'était tellement inconcevable. Comment Anakin avait-il pu s'intéresser à ce point à l'argent en l'espace d'à peine deux ans ?

La tristesse se lit alors sur le visage de l'ancien maître du blond. Plo-Koon lui écrasa le pied afin qu'il se taise. Anakin lui jeta un bref regard avant de l'ignorer.

Il se moquait pas mal de ce que pensait Obi-Wan de lui. Toutefois, cela n'échappa pas au chasseur de prime. Il comprit sans grand mal qu'un certain lien unissait Anakin à lui.

Il se tourna alors vers lui, soupçonneux.

- Y'aurait-il quelque chose que tu aies oublié de nous dire ?

Anakin jura intérieurement. Obi-Wan allait tout faire foirer. Maudissant le Jedi, il se tourna vers le chasseur de prime en prenant un air innocent.

- Non, pas le moins du monde. J'ai simplement croisé à quelques reprises leur route, c'est tout.

Mais cela ne semblait pas convaincre l'homme. Et alors qu'Anakin pensait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins, l'un du groupe se démarqua et s'approcha du chasseur.

- J'ai entendu parler de lui. C'est le vagabond.

- Le vagabond ?

- Oui, apparemment il se contente de voyage à travers la Galaxie. Il n'a rien à voir avec les Jedi, du moins il ne leur est pas lié.

- Vraiment ? Je préfère m'assurer personnellement de cela.

Il sortit alors un pistolet blaster de son manteau et le pointa sur la tempe d'Anakin. Ce dernier, surpris, fit un pas en arrière avant de comprendre.

L'homme le testait. Mais il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau, non. Restant parfaitement immobile, il attendit la suite des opérations.

- Eh boss, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le chasseur de prime se contenta de sourire puis au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par abaisser son arme.

Il tourna alors le dos à Anakin et fit semblant qu'il renonçait. Mais Anakin, pouvant anticiper quelques secondes à l'avance grâce à ses pouvoirs, sut ce qui allait arriver.

Aussi, pour ne pas tomber dans le piège, il ne réagit pas lorsque le chasseur de prime se retourna et fit feu sur lui. Le tir l'effleura à l'épaule.

- Boss !

- Hm, ça va. Il m'a convaincu. Si c'était un Jedi, il aurait évité sans problème. C'est bon, on va faire affaire ensemble.

Anakin examina son épaule. Rien de grave, juste une simple égratignure. Obi-Wan n'avait bien évidemment pas loupé une seule miette du spectacle.

Comprenant qu'Anakin avait définitivement tiré un trait sur eux, il baissa la tête déçu.

Plo-Koon lui chuchota qu'il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments s'emparer de lui. Anakin appartenait au passé. Désormais, seul le vagabond existait.

Pourtant, Obi-Wan ne put effacer l'image de son Padawan de son cœur. Il était certain qu'une part d'Anakin subsistait encore quelque part.

L'affaire ne tarda pas à se faire. Le chasseur de prime entra en contact avec la République et sous le conseil d'Anakin, tint les propos qu'il avait tenu.

Et comme Anakin connaissait bien son ancienne patrie, il sut avant qu'ils n'acceptent qu'ils paieraient pour les deux Jedi.

Aussi, il fallut établir un lieu d'échange qui fut vite convenu. On se rendit sur le point de rendez-vous. Mais Anakin ne fut pas dupe.

Grâce à toutes ses expériences antérieures, il savait que la confiance était impossible. Le chasseur de prime comptait le doubler sans aucun doute.

Anakin, désireux de recevoir sa part, prit les précautions nécessaires à cela. Lorsque le vaisseau de la République atterrit et que maître Windu accompagné de Kit Fisto vinrent à eux, Anakin prit les devants.

Il saisit Obi-Wan et en fit son otage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? lui demanda ce dernier dans un murmure.

- J'assure mes arrières. répondit-il.

- Il y a d'autres façons de procéder.

- Vous savez ce que l'on dit maître ? Une journée sans humour ou sans rire ressemble à un bol de soupe sans jus.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- C'est simple. Une mission ne sert à rien d'être remplie si on ne touche pas le butin. Et puis, il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu dans mes actions.

- Comme me prendre en otage ?

- En effet.

Obi-Wan soupira. Anakin avait toujours son humeur à deux balles. Il était même encore plus puéril qu'auparavant.

Windu et Fisto quant à eux furent plus qu'étonnés de découvrir qu'Anakin faisait parti du complot. Et plus encore lorsqu'il prit Obi-Wan en otage.

- Bon, on va procéder ainsi. Vous la République, vous allez me donner votre vaisseau. Ce sera suffisant pour échanger contre la vie d'Obi-Wan.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes. répliqua aussitôt Windu pas du tout convaincu.

- Vous devriez pourtant, il ne plaisante pas. lui assura Plo-Koon.

Anakin, légèrement en retrait du groupe comprit qu'il devrait donner une preuve de ses paroles. Alors, il n'hésita pas. Il pointa le blaster qu'il avait en main sur le tibia de son ancien maître.

- Anakin, ne fait pas ça. lâcha entre ses dents Obi-Wan.

- Puisqu'on ne me croit pas, je n'ai pas le choix. répondit sur un ton plutôt froid le blond.

Alors, il tira et Obi-Wan poussa un cri.

- Mais, il est fou ! s'exclama Kit Fisto.

Cependant, les deux Jedi le crurent aussitôt. Tout comme Plo-Koo, ils durent se résoudre à accepter qu'Anakin était bel et bien parti. Et que désormais, seul ce vagabond subsistait.

- Ce gamin est plutôt surprenant en vérité. Il m'a bien eu. Je comptais en effet le doubler, mais je vois qu'il a pris les devants ü

Le chasseur de prime regardait Anakin avec une pointe de colère mais également avec du respect. Il avait beau être jeune, il était très rusé et intelligent.

Windu et Fisto n'eurent alors pas d'autres choix. Ils donnèrent l'argent au groupe du chasseur de prime en échange de Plo-Koon.

Puis à contre cœur, ils abandonnèrent leur vaisseau à Anakin. Mais sachant pertinemment bien qu'à la seconde où il rendrait Obi-Wan, les Jedi l'arrêteraient, Anakin emporta avec lui son ancien maître.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dépêcha de faire démarrer le vaisseau. Toujours étroitement ligoté, Obi-Wan vint s'asseoir près du blond.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu complotes ?

- Il vous faudra pourtant bien accepter la réalité. La République, l'ordre Jedi et vous, vous ne représentez plus rien pour moi.

- Mensonges ! Je suis sûr qu'au fond de ton cœur, Anakin il y a...

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler ainsi !

- Et moi, je te dis que tu resteras toujours Anakin à mes yeux !

Les deux hommes échangèrent alors un regard noir, tout deux furieux l'un envers l'autre.

- Très bien puisque vous ne me croyez toujours pas après que je vous ai tiré dessus, je vais vous donner une ultime preuve.

Anakin continua de voler un moment dans l'espace puis lorsqu'il aperçut une planète totalement déserte sur son radar, il quitta l'hyperespace et vint atterrir dessus.

Après quoi, il abandonna le Jedi dans cet endroit totalement hostile.

- Vous pensez que je vous ai sauvé maître Plo-Koon et vous par bonté. Vous vous trompez.

Anakin inspira un bon coup.

- Je l'ai fait uniquement pour pouvoir retirer de l'argent. J'en ai besoin. Raison pour laquelle je vous ai suivi. J'étais sûr que je pourrai retirer quelque chose de cette affaire.

- Anakin...

- Il n'y a plus d'Anakin. Je suis le vagabond. Désormais, je n'écoute que ma propre loi. Je suis sans foi ni loi tout simplement. Adieu maître.

Et Anakin, sans se retourner, remonta dans le vaisseau et décolla, abandonnant ainsi Obi-Wan Kenobi dans un monde totalement désert.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rendez-vous en fin janvier pour le prochain chapitre où Anakin fera un mauvais pas. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.<em>**

**_Joyeux Noël à tous et que la Force soit avec vous pour cette fin d'année ;)_**


	3. Coeur de pierre

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Je dois vous avouer qu'un mois, c'est vraiment long sans poster de chapitre d'autant plus que mes chapitres sont écris jusqu'au 8. Enfin, c'est comme ça.**_

_**Ah oui, si jamais il y a également certaines phrases parfois qui sont disons pas choquantes mais qui peuvent surprendre.**_

_**J'ai essayé de mettre du coup la fic en rating M mais elle disparaît des publications publiques è_é donc voilà vous êtes prévenus.**_

_**D**__**isclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Cœur de pierre<strong>

Anakin ne tarda pas à retourner sur Temdor pour y revendre le vaisseau de la République. Ces engins étaient toujours de bonne qualité et valaient plutôt chers.

Le blond n'eut d'ailleurs aucune difficulté à le revendre pour une jolie somme. Il esquissa un sourire et satisfait de son business, il retourna au pub de Carna.

Il commença par s'offrir un verre histoire de fêter sa belle prise. Il songea néanmoins vaguement à Obi-Wan.

Anakin n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à le vendre ou à l'abandonner pour parvenir à ses fins. Est-ce que son ancien maître lui en voulait-il pour ses actes ?

Ou continuait-il de s'accrocher à ses espoirs futiles ? Anakin ne savait que trop quoi penser à vrai dire.

Il poussa un soupir en se disant que toute manière, Obi-Wan appartenait au passé. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Alors à quoi bon y songer ?

Il vida d'une traite son verre avant de venir s'asseoir à une table pour y disputer une nouvelle partie de poker, chassant ainsi son maître de ses pensées.

À plusieurs étoiles de là, ledit Obi-Wan n'eut pas à attendre longtemps qu'on vienne le chercher. Heureusement pour lui, les Jedi avaient réussi à faire suivre le vaisseau d'Anakin.

En montant à bord, Obi-Wan découvrit un Mace Windu plutôt furieux. Obi-Wan s'assit à ses côtés. Kit Fisto et Plo-Koon, également présents, étaient songeurs.

- S'il commence à nous poser problème, on n'aura pas d'autres choix que de nous en occuper. lança Windu sur un ton grave.

Obi-Wan le regarda en se mordant la lèvre. Il devait avouer que sur ce coup, Anakin avait dépassé les bornes. Cependant, il ignorait ce que maître Windu pensait lorsqu'il disait qu'il fallait s'occuper du jeune homme.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda-t-il alors.

Mace échangea un long regard avec ses deux autres camarades.

- Obi-Wan. Nous savons que tu tiens encore à lui. Mais il faut que tu acceptes la vérité. Ton Padawan est parti à jamais. Il ne reviendra pas. Accepte-le une fois pour toutes.

Le maître Jedi baissa légèrement la tête. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Anakin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir sentimental et de s'accrocher à un espoir futile.

- Je le sais bien, mais...

- Non justement. Il n'y a pas de mais.

- Bon. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- D'abord, nous allons en discuter au conseil. Nous prendrons une décision ensemble.

- Mais si je puis me permettre, il nous a sauvé la vie sous un certain point de vue. fit-il remarquer.

- Uniquement pour pouvoir toucher la récompense. Il te l'a dit lui-même non ? Il se moque de notre sort. Je suis sûr qu'en des circonstances différentes, il nous aurait laissé périr.

- Justement, je n'en crois pas un mot. Il dit que c'est pour l'argent mais je sens, je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre il tient encore à nous.

- C'est bien là le problème. Tu en es convaincu et cela fausse ton jugement. Obi-Wan, tu dois te détacher. lui dit gravement Windu.

Obi-Wan n'ajouta rien d'autre. De toute façon, il savait quelle tournure prendrait les évènements. Pourtant, Obi-Wan ne parvenait pas à tourner la page.

Il avait essayé, mais en vain. Rien à faire. Anakin restait toujours gravé dans son cœur. Enfin, plutôt l'image de son Padawan perdu. Poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, il tourna la tête et contempla alors les étoiles qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Les étoiles.

Quelles boules de gaz bien étrange en fin de compte ! Mais même les étoiles vivent puisqu'elles finissent par mourir un jour ou l'autre. Et la vie des êtres vivants n'est pas si différente en somme.

Ils naissent, ils grandissent et ils finissent par mourir. Pourtant, il y a une chose qui les différencie. Tout être vivant réalise ou produit quelque chose durant sa vie.

Bien souvent, ce sont des enfants auxquels les valeurs des parents sont transmises. Mais parfois, ce sont des choses matérielles comme une usine par exemple.

Oui, tout être vivant laisse forcément une trace de son existence. Mais la vie n'est pas régit uniquement pour transmettre quelque chose. Non.

La vie, il faut se la créer et aller au bout de ses rêves. La vie ne vient pas à vous, c'est vous qui devait aller à elle.

C'est pourquoi, les humains mais également toutes les autres créatures de cette Galaxie vivent et accomplissent chaque jour des actions.

Il faut de la politique, mais aussi de l'économie, de la religion, de la culture, de la connaissance, de l'histoire, de la géographie. Chacun est taillé pour un domaine qui lui est propre.

Et en marge tout cela qui apparaît au grand jour, il y a la sexualité. Forcément. Il n'y a pas d'enfants sans sexe. Mais le sexe est pervers.

Il ne sert pas uniquement à se reproduire mais bien pour le plaisir et dans des cas plus tristes, pour subvenir à ses besoins. Beaucoup de femmes font recours à cette voie car elles n'ont pas d'autres moyens de se payer à manger.

Dans le sexe, on dit souvent que tant qu'on n'y a pas goûté, on ne peut pas vraiment comprendre. Certaines personnes diront que c'est vrai et d'autres pas.

Certains disent encore qu'une fois qu'on a pris plaisir, on ne peut plus s'arrêter. Et c'est là que le sexe devient pervers voir un cauchemar.

Celui ou celle qui ne peut s'abstenir peut-être poussé jusqu'à franchir la limite et nuire à autrui. C'est hélas la triste vérité. La plupart des victimes sont des femmes mais il y aussi les enfants et même les hommes peuvent en être touchés.

Aussi, c'est un sujet à ne pas ignorer ou avec lequel on peut plaisanter. Ou alors, il faut connaître son cercle d'amis.

Pour les Jedi, le sexe était heureusement un sujet de conversation qu'on abordait jamais étant donné qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans leur vie.

Pour Anakin en revanche, c'était toute une autre histoire. En plus de cela, il était encore puceau. Mais il s'en moquait royalement. Le sexe à ses yeux n'avait aucune valeur et aucune utilité.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas échapper au sujet lorsqu'il disputait ses parties de poker. Une fois, on lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait. Pour toute réponse, il avait appelé le serveur pour qu'il lui amène un autre verre.

Parfois même, Anakin se demandait s'il n'avait pas à faire à des obsédés sexuels. Peut-être que même plusieurs d'entre eux étaient des violeurs. Mais bon, ça ce n'était pas son affaire.

Il avait autre chose à penser que d'essayer de démasquer les personnes qui abuseraient des autres. Où irait le monde s'il se mettait à y prêter attention ?

Deux jours après avoir abandonné Obi-Wan sur la planète déserte, Anakin jouait une nouvelle partie de poker depuis quelques minutes lorsque l'un lança :

- Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi.

- Laisse-moi deviner. T'as encore baisé avec une belle créature ?

- Vrai. Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

- Vraiment ? Si encore une Twi'lek, tu peux nous passer les détails. On a tous déjà fait l'expérience.

- Non, vous êtes à côté.

Le sexe. Mais qu'avait-il de si extraordinaire pour que ça mérite des minutes voir des heures de conversation ? Franchement ? Bon d'accord, c'était utile.

Cela assurait la descendance. Mouais et après ? Anakin n'avait encore jamais songé s'il avait envie d'avoir des enfants un jour ou non.

Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. De toute manière, pour l'heure la réponse était clairement non. Il était encore très jeune. À peine la vingtaine.

Pour l'heure, il devait penser à lui et à ce qu'il avait envie de faire maintenant qu'il n'était plus un Jedi. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être un vagabond pendant le restant de ses jours ! Quoi que...

Enfin, tout le monde a un but ou un rêve dans la vie. Les enfants en sont le meilleur exemple. Ils rêvent tous de quelque chose. C'est vrai. Et Anakin n'y avait pas échappé non plus.

Mais comme il avait été un enfant élevé pour devenir Jedi, il avait désiré un jour d'obtenir le titre de maître et de siéger au conseil.

Puis en grandissant, la réalité l'avait rattrapé et il s'était rendu compte que la vie offrait beaucoup d'autres choses que d'être un simple Jedi.

Et plus il s'était approché de l'âge adulte et plus il avait aspiré à la liberté. Et rapidement, il avait compris qu'en restant dans l'ordre, il ne pourrait pas accomplir de grandes choses et faire ce qu'il avait envie.

C'est pourquoi il était parti faire sa vie ailleurs. Pourtant, Anakin avait toujours eu toutes les qualités nécessaires pour devenir un bon Jedi.

Enfant, il écoutait attentivement ses maîtres, respectait toujours les consignes et les ordres.

Puis lorsqu'il avait commencé sa formation poussé sous la tutelle d'Obi-Wan, il avait montré de grandes choses et fait important, il n'avait jamais montré de l'attachement à qui que ce soit.

Même pas envers son maître au grand dam de ce dernier. Plus vide que lui, on ne pouvait pas trouver. Pourtant, il pensait sans cesse à sa liberté et à toutes les étoiles qu'il pourrait visiter un jour.

Alors pourquoi diable était-il parti ? Comment un être aussi détaché des autres et qui ne souciait jamais d'autrui avait-il quitté l'ordre ?

Parce que justement, il ne se préoccupait pas des autres. Un Jedi maintient la paix et vient en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. Il s'intéresse à autrui sans s'attacher.

Le Jedi, c'est un être pacifique et altruiste. Sa petite personne passe toujours au second plan. Le Jedi est au service de son prochain. Mais pas Anakin.

Aussi détaché qu'il était, il était incroyablement égoïste. Et c'était ça son problème. La vie des autres ne l'intéressait pas. Seul lui comptait.

Et aujourd'hui, sa seule préoccupation était de s'amuser et de gagner un peu d'argent. Pourtant, il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui venait contredire ce trait de personnalité.

Anakin n'aimait pas l'injustice. Dans un sens, il se préoccupait du sort d'autrui. Mais pas dans le bon sens bien sûr. Un bon exemple est son sauvetage sur la petite planète l'autre jour face aux pirates.

En apparence seulement. Anakin s'était rendu là-bas par pur égoïsme. Il savait que si la planète venait à tomber entre les mains de ces pirates, il n'aurait plus le loisir de venir s'arrêter ou même de passer près de la planète.

Et pour le jeune homme, il était hors de question qu'il fasse un détour pour si peu. C'est pourquoi il était intervenu.

Le sort des pacifistes créatures ne l'intéressaient pas du moment qu'ils continuaient à vivre leur petite vie. Sortant de ses pensées, Anakin s'intéressa à nouveau à la conversation.

- J'ai couché avec une Jedi. disait le gars qui avait lancé le sujet de conversation sur le sexe.

- Hein ? Pas possible. Les Jedi ne font pas ça.

- Mais, je t'assure que si.

- Comment tu sais que c'était une Jedi ? demanda soudain Anakin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il participait à ce genre de conversation. Déjà en temps ordinaire il n'était pas très bavard.

- Parce que j'ai vu son sabre.

- Hm.

Anakin n'insista pas. Il pensait plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'une ex Jedi ou encore d'une Jedi noire. Ou encore d'une chasseuse de prime qui l'aurait dérobé à un Jedi.

Durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, il n'avait jamais entendu qu'un Jedi avait franchi la limite. Les Jedi ne s'intéressaient pas au sexe.

C'était un plaisir qui ne leur était pas autorisé. C'était peut-être justement de leur enseignement que lui venait ce rejet pour la sexualité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Mais, il ne partagea pas son point de vue. S'il en disait trop, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons. Et ce n'était pas son but.

- Bon et puis ? Avait-elle quelque chose de spécial ta Jedi ?

- Tu parles ? Elle était bonne. Elle avait une de ces poitrines…

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour. Posant sa tête au creux de sa main, laquelle était soutenue par le bras posé au niveau du coude sur la table.

L'homme à sa gauche allait décrire la femme. Après les seins, il parlerait sans doute de ses fesses, puis de ses cuisses et sûrement même de son sexe.

Parfois, certains comparaient leur exploit par rapport au niveau de la beauté de la conquête. Et tous les détails étaient bon à prendre en compte allant même jusqu'au gazon.

Beurk. Franchement, il s'en passerait volontiers des détails. Anakin poussa alors un long soupir. La soirée risquait d'être plutôt ennuyeuse si la conversation ne se détournait pas du sexe.

**[…]**

Environ un mois après l'épisode avec Anakin, Obi-Wan quitta discrètement le temple Jedi. Le conseil avait longuement réfléchi sur le sort de son ancien Padawan.

Finalement, il avait été décidé que le plus sage serait de lui donner un premier avertissement. Mais Obi-Wan savait qu'Anakin s'en moquerait et qu'il n'écouterait personne.

Alors que s'il tentait plutôt lui l'expérience, peut-être bien que le blond entendrait quelque chose.

Sachant que maître Plo-Koon avait été choisi pour la mission, Obi-Wan était bien décidé à le devancer et trouver Anakin avant lui.

Pour cela, il avait besoin juste d'informations. Et ça, il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment bien loti. Il avait justement un bon ami qui était toujours au courant de tout et même s'il vivait en permanence sur Coruscant.

Sa manière de procéder ? Posséder des espions prêts à partager leurs informations en échange d'argent bien sûr ! Et par chance, le gaillard tenait un petit pub non loin du temple Jedi.

Obi-Wan venait très souvent y faire un saut. Il emmenait même Anakin à l'époque et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était lié avec le patron.

Lorsqu'il entra, Obi-Wan remarqua rapidement que l'endroit était assez bondé. Parfait. Personne ne ferait attention à lui ainsi. Ici, on ne s'étonnait jamais de voir passer des Jedi.

Le pub ne figurait pas parmi les endroits malfamés de la planète. Le patron le repéra rapidement et l'invita aussitôt à son comptoir.

Bien que pressé, Obi-Wan prit un verre. On n'obtenait jamais rien sans rien après tout. Mais, il ne fut pas déçu. Il apprit ainsi où se trouvait le jeune vagabond.

Il remercia son ami, paya son verre et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Plo-Koon devait déjà être parti mais Obi-Wan avait largement l'avantage sur lui.

Il savait parfaitement où il devait se rendre alors que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas du maître. Rentrant au temple, il embarqua à bord d'un vaisseau et mit le capte pour Naboo.

Anakin était sur Naboo et d'après ses sources dans la ville même de Theed. Le Jedi se demandait ce que son ancien Padawan mijotait encore.

Naboo faisait partie de la République et Theed était la ville où siégeait la reine. De plus, la ville n'acceptait pas n'importe qui. On n'entrait pas à sa guise.

Fort heureusement pour lui, son statut de Jedi lui permettait à lui d'entrer sans y rencontrer de problème. Néanmoins, les gardes lui demandèrent la raison de sa venue.

Obi-Wan expliqua alors qu'il cherchait un jeune homme se faisant appeler le vagabond. Il devait lui parler. Hélas, les gardes ne purent l'aider.

Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de lui et ne l'avaient pas vu. Poussant un profond soupir, Obi-Wan les remercia. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il plongea à nouveau ses prunelles sur les gardes et leur demanda :

- Est… sera-t-il possible de voir la reine ? Peut-être pourra-t-elle m'aider dans mes recherches ?

Les gardes hésitèrent un moment avant de répondre :

- Eh bien… la reine a toujours eu la plus totale confiance dans les Jedi. Si sa majesté n'est pas occupée, je pense qu'elle vous recevra. Suivez-nous.

Obi-Wan les suivit et quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le palais de la reine. Obi-Wan n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps car il reçut au bout de quelques petites minutes l'autorisation d'entrer dans la salle où siégeait la reine.

Obi-Wan ne se fit donc pas prier et entra rapidement. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant la souveraine.

La Force était avec lui apparemment car non seulement il était reçu ainsi sans n'avoir averti personne mais en plus Anakin était là lui aussi ! Bon sang. Mais que faisait-il là au juste ?

Il ne manquait vraiment pas culot. À son entrée, Anakin s'était retourné vers lui. Et l'espace d'un instant, ils s'étaient contentés de se regarder, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

- Maître Kenobi, que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda alors la reine.

- En vérité madame, je ne sais pas si vous me croirez, mais je cherchais ce jeune homme. répondit-il en désignant de sa main le blond.

Effectivement, la reine ne cacha pas son étonnement.

- Vous cherchiez un autre Jedi ? demanda-t-elle.

Un autre Jedi ? Obi-Wan regarda du coin de l'œil Anakin. Comme toujours, il était très calme et impassible. Mais tout devint rapidement clair dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan.

Anakin avait osé se faire passer pour un Jedi ! En plus, il le faisait passer pour un idiot en ce moment. Un Jedi cherchant un autre Jedi ! Quelle bonne blague, vraiment.

Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, il entendit alors avec étonnement Anakin prendre la parole.

- En vérité, cela est ma faute. Maître Kenobi ici présent ne cherche pas un autre Jedi.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Il cherche un usurpateur. Veuillez me pardonner, je vous prie. Afin de gagner vos bons sentiments, j'ai dû utiliser contre vous le mensonge. Je ne suis pas un Jedi.

Anakin s'inclina avant de poser un genou à terre. Obi-Wan le regardait avec de grands yeux. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'Anakin jouait encore, bon sang ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre. Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas un Jedi ? Mais et ce sabre que vous m'avez présenté, qu'en est-il alors ?

- Je l'ai volé. mentit Anakin.

Et Obi-Wan comprit. Il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son attachement passé aux Jedi. Mais alors pourquoi avoir prétendu en être un alors ?

Visiblement, l'arrivée d'Obi-Wan avait changé ses plans. La reine regarda Anakin comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Obi-Wan.

- Est-ce la vérité ?

Alors, Obi-Wan maudit son ancien Padawan intérieurement. Voilà qu'à cause de lui, il se retrouvait dans l'embarras. Devait-il entrer dans son jeu ou alors dire la vérité ?

Sa première idée lui vint naturellement de dire la vérité. Un Jedi ne mentait pas. Il était honnête.

- Il dit vrai. Il n'est pas un Jedi. finit par répondre Obi-Wan.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Anakin _avait été _un Jedi. Il n'en était plus un aujourd'hui.

- Je vois.

La reine pinça alors les lèvres. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle était fâchée et peinée d'avoir été trompée. Mais Obi-Wan devait bien avouer qu'Anakin s'était montré malin.

Il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir les faveurs de la reine en étant personne. La reine poussa un long soupir et finit par redresser la tête. Elle toisa Anakin avec dureté.

- Voilà qui répond à mes questions concernant ce jeune homme. Puisque tes mensonges ont finit par avoir raison de toi, tu comprendras que je ne peux plus te recevoir.

Le contraire aurait été étonnant en vérité. Anakin hocha lentement la tête, impassible.

- Cependant, je ne pense pas que tu es un ennemi et que tu nous veuilles du mal étranger. Mais, je me vois cependant dans l'obligation de te bannir de Naboo.

La reine regarda Obi-Wan puis ses gardes avant de poursuivre :

- Pour ton intérêt, je te conseille de ne plus remettre les pieds ici.

- Bien sûr. Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre bonté.

Anakin s'inclina devant la reine et prit congé d'elle. Au passage, il jeta un regard noir à Obi-Wan. Ce dernier s'excusa et suivit Anakin.

Ils furent escortés par la garde jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent sortis de la ville de Theed.

- Partez maintenant. Et nous le saurons si vous osez remettre les pieds ici. dirent-ils froidement à l'adresse d'Anakin.

Après quoi, ils s'inclinèrent devant Obi-Wan. Un vaisseau attendait le blond pour quitter la planète. Anakin le regarda avant de soupirer et d'y monter. Il ne fut cependant pas surpris qu'Obi-Wan le suive.

- Je ne répondrai pas à vos questions. lui dit-il avant que le maître ne prenne la parole.

- À ta guise. De toute manière, je ne suis pas venu à toi pour cela.

- Je dois tout de même vous remercier pour avoir saboté mes projets.

- Eh bien que tu me crois ou non, ce n'était nullement mon intention. J'ai simplement quelque chose à te dire.

- Vraiment ? Je suppose qu'on peut considérer cela comme une vengeance. Après ce que je vous ai fait, on peut dire que nous sommes quittes.

- Oui, si tu vois les choses sous cet angle.

- Je les vois ainsi.

Obi-Wan haussa les épaules.

- Parfait. Bon vas-tu m'écouter à présent ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Écoute. Le conseil n'a pas beaucoup apprécié tes actes envers nous l'autre fois.

- Pourtant, je n'ai pas souvenirs d'avoir posé réellement problème. Personne n'est mort et je n'ai pas menacé la République.

- Anakin, ne me prend pas pour un idiot.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. C'est le chasseur de prime qui a menacé de vous tuer si la République ne payait pas pour vous.

- Anakin, _j'étais présent_ je te rappelle. Ce sont tes propres paroles.

- Oui, mais la République l'ignore. Et je doute sérieusement que le Chancelier préféra croire un jeunot comme moi au lieu d'un chasseur de prime ayant fait ses preuves.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête. Il ne gagnerait pas contre lui. C'était peine perdu.

- Le problème n'est pas là. Tu as fait parti du complot, c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors, je viens t'avertir. Ne recommence plus ce genre d'actions.

- Sinon quoi ? La République va venir me faire rechercher et mettre ma tête à prix ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui.

- Obi-Wan. Vous connaissez ce dicton ? demanda soudain le blond en se retournant vers son ancien maître.

Et voilà. C'était reparti pour un tour. Qu'allait-il encore sortir comme ânerie ?

- Va-y, dis-moi.

- Les amis c'est comme les seins; il y en a des petits, des grands... des vrais et des faux...

Soupir.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les femmes.

- Quel rapport ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas observateur.

- Et donc ? Dois-je comprendre là-dedans que tu es un faux ?

- Exactement. Je suis heureux que vous compreniez enfin.

Et le vagabond offrit un sourire au maître Jedi. Irrécupérable, vraiment. Tout compte fait, Obi-Wan n'était pas certain d'avoir envie le voir revenir dans l'ordre.

Mais Obi-Wan ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'Anakin se moquait pas mal de son avertissement. Comme toujours. Monsieur coquille vide et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Même en puisant dans la Force, Obi-Wan ne parvenait à sentir aucune émotion en Anakin. Comment faisait-il au juste ? Tout le monde ressentait quelque chose, même pour un Jedi.

- C'est tout ? Vous avez tout foutu en l'air mes plans pour venir m'annoncer cela ? demanda alors Anakin faisant sortir le rouquin de ses pensées.

- Oui. Mais puisque je suis là, je vais te le demander. Que faisais-tu avec la reine ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Je savais que tu me dirai ça.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir posé la question ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Disons que qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Très amusant, vraiment. Vous vous y mettez vous aussi à présent ?

- Bon plus sérieusement. Anakin, si tu me le dis pas de ta propre voix, je le saurai de toute façon par la reine. Alors, il vaut mieux que tu me le dises toi, non ?

- Vous marquez un point.

- Oui, je suis plutôt bon pour négocier parait-il.

Anakin jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Obi-Wan. Cependant, il ne réagit pas et Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il avait espéré faire ne serait-ce que remuer un tant soit peu les lèvres d'Anakin face à son humour. Mais rien à faire.

- Je lui ai simplement proposé de me rendre utile en échange d'un peu d'argent.

- Oh.

Non mais sérieusement, à quoi s'attendait-il ? À un geste de bonté peut-être ? Maîtres Plo-Koon et Windu avaient finalement raison sur lui. Il s'accrochait à quelque chose qui n'existait plus.

Le Anakin qu'il avait connu était parti à jamais. Il devait bien le reconnaître. Même si cela lui serrait le cœur et lui faisait grande peine.

- Bon. Et maintenant, on peut savoir où tu vas te rendre ? demanda Obi-Wan.

- À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Vous avez saboté mes plans. Je vous dépose sur une planète de la République et de là, je verrais.

Obi-Wan ne répondit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Anakin entra dans un système de la République. Il entra dans l'atmosphère et atterrit à l'écart de la ville.

Alors qu'Obi-Wan s'apprêtait à descendre, Anakin lâcha le regard perdu :

- J'irai peut-être sur Dathomir.

- Quoi ?! Tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu ne sais donc pas que...

- Que des sorcières y vivent ? Ah mais si, détrompez-vous je le sais très bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'aimerais me rendre là-bas.

- Et je te le déconseille vivement. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux sorcières. Tu le sais très bien !

- Il me semble que cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je te le demande.

- Vous perdez votre temps. répondit d'un ton las le jeune homme.

Obi-Wan soupira et finit par descendre de la rampe qui ne tarda pas à se refermer aussitôt. Ensuite, il regarda avec nostalgie le vaisseau d'Anakin repartir.

Anakin. Malgré tout ce qui venait de passer dernièrement et ce que le conseil lui avait dit, le maître Jedi ne pouvait pas tourner définitivement la page.

C'était plus fort que lui. Même s'il était un bon Jedi, il éprouvait un certain attachement vis-à-vis du jeune homme.

La curiosité s'empara alors de lui et Obi-Wan décida de suivre à son tour Anakin. Il se procura aussitôt un vaisseau et ne tarda pas à retrouver la trace de son ancien Padawan.

Et il découvrit rapidement que le jeune homme lui avait menti. Il ne se dirigeait pas vers Dathomir mais ailleurs. Que manigançait-il encore ? Obi-Wan voulait bien le savoir.

Il continua de le suivre à distance. Il se demanda s'il l'avait repéré ou non. Cependant, il eut le loisir de s'interroger durant tout le trajet qui dura un moment.

Enfin, Anakin quitta l'hyperespace et s'approcha d'un système planétaire inconnu à Obi-Wan. De toute évidence, on n'était plus dans la République mais bien dans la Bordure Extérieure.

Cependant, le voyage tourna au danger. À peine entré dans l'atmosphère de la planète qu'Obi-Wan se rendit compte qu'il était pris dans une terrible tempête de neige.

Génial. Il essaya de faire demi-tour mais les commandes ne répondaient plus. La tempête était trop violente. Il ne voyait même plus à 500 mètres devant lui.

Il était secoué de part et d'autres. Anakin avait complètement disparu de son champ de vision et même son vaisseau ne parvenait plus à le repérer.

Il pensa vaguement à lui avant de se rendre compte qu'il fallait d'abord qu'il s'en sorte lui-même de ce mauvais pas.

Soudain, l'alarme de son vaisseau s'allumant alertant ainsi son passager que le sol était proche. Obi-Wan tenta alors de redresser le nez du vaisseau mais ce dernier heurta de plein fouet le sol.

Il perdit tout contrôle et faillit se cogner la tête contre la vitre avant. Forte heureusement, l'appareil termina sa course dans un mur apparemment ce qui le stoppa aussitôt.

Lentement, il revint à lui et se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'il n'avait rien. Il sortit alors de son vaisseau et se retrouva dans la terrible tempête.

Il faisait terriblement froid et on ne voyait pas grand chose devant soi à cause de l'obscurité. Autour de lui, il n'y avait absolument rien. On aurait dit une sorte de désert.

Essayant tout de même de se repérer, il finit par apercevoir une lumière à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui. Il s'avança vers cette source et au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que c'était le vaisseau d'Anakin.

- Anakin ! Anakin ! appela-t-il.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pensa à la terrible possibilité de la situation. Mais, Anakin ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez, sortant de l'appareil qui le protégeait.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Disons que je fais comme toi.

Anakin ne répondit rien.

- Tu étais au courant de la météo, dis-moi ?

- Non. Mais je sais que cette planète est bien connue pour ses temps très changeant.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi vient-tu ici alors ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Tu as un plan b j'espère au moins.

- Évidemment. Je suis déjà venu ici. Je sais où s'abriter. Suivez-moi et surtout ne me perdez pas, sinon c'est fini pour vous.

- Comme si tu te souciais vraiment de moi, Anakin.

Le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se mit à marcher, bravant la tempête. Obi-Wan le suivit en se demandant vaguement ce que pensait réellement Anakin de lui.

Leur périple dura ce qu'Obi-Wan estima être une bonne demi-heure. Et alors qu'il se demandait si Anakin connaissait vraiment son chemin, une immense silhouette se détacha dans le noir.

En le détaillant mieux du regard, le maître Jedi l'identifia comme étant un très grand manoir qui semblait très ancien vu l'état.

Néanmoins, Anakin n'hésita pas à y franchir la barrière qui l'encadrait et à y pénétrer. Sans surprise, la porte n'était pas fermée. Personne ne vivait ici, naturellement.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda alors Obi-Wan en éclairant un très vieux hall d'entrée avec son sabre laser.

- Aucune idée. Je sais juste que ce manoir n'est plus habité depuis très longtemps. D'ailleurs, personne ne semble vivre sur cette planète.

- On se demande pourquoi.

- Vous savez maître, il ne fait pas tout le temps froid.

- Vraiment ?

- Non. Parfois, il fait si chaud que l'on peut à peine sortir.

- Ah.

Tout comme l'avait pensé Obi-Wan en fait. Les deux hommes atteignirent ensuite ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. Anakin ouvrit un meuble et en sortit des allumettes.

Il en donna à Obi-Wan qui remarqua alors pour la première les dizaines de chandelier disposés un peu partout. Il en alluma plusieurs, imité par Anakin.

Lorsque les flammes projetèrent suffisamment de lumière autour d'eux, Obi-Wan examina les lieux autour de lui. Même si personne n'habitait plus ici et que la demeure semblait tomber en ruine, cela prouver quelque chose.

- Sais-tu ce que sont devenus les hôtes ?

- Non. J'ai pourtant longuement recherché des êtres vivants sur la planète lorsque le temps le permet, mais je n'ai vu jamais vu personne. Je pense que la planète a dû être quasiment abandonné dans son ensemble.

- Probablement. Bon. Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? Vous, vous vous débrouillez. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me suivre. Moi, je comptais y séjourner quelques jours. Libre à vous de repartir.

- Très drôle. bougonna le maître Jedi qui comprit qu'Anakin ne lui dévoilerait pas ses véritables intentions.

Obi-Wan jeta un regarda agacé en biais au jeune homme. Mais en même temps, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais dû le suivre.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Allons bon, qui pouvait bien avoir atterri dans un endroit aussi reculé et abandonné ? Sans compter qu'il faisait un froid de canard et qu'il y avait une terrible tempête dehors !

Obi-Wan avait failli y laisser sa peau et vu l'état du vaisseau d'Anakin, cela avait dû être également son cas. Alors qui avait réussi à braver la tempête ?

Et puis surtout, quel hasard pouvait bien emmener un inconnu jusqu'à eux alors qu'Obi-Wan découvrait que personne n'y vivait ? Un infime espoir le saisit en pensant à ses compagnons qui avaient peut-être retrouvé sa trace.

Anakin se résolut à aller ouvrir la porte avant que le maître Jedi n'y prenne la résolution. Qu'importe le voyageur, il n'était pas question qui vienne les importuner. Il allait le chasser rapidement.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et que le visage du mystérieux visiteur apparut, Anakin fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était nullement attendu à voir apparaître une petite vieille.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru et ennuyé.

Il toisa la femme en croisant les bras. Jeune ou vieille, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il les aimait pas. Tout simplement.

La petite vieille leva lentement ses yeux vers Anakin. Elle semblait fragile et bien fatiguée. À qui la faute ? Elle n'avait qu'à pas se lancer dans de telles expéditions à son âge!

- Mon bon monsieur, accepteriez-vous d'héberger une pauvre petite vieille bien fatiguée et frigorifiée par le froid ?

C'est bien ce qu'il craignait. Sauf qu'il n'était nullement d'humeur à la recevoir. Sa compagnie ne serait qu'ennuyeuse et encombrante.

- Sûrement pas. Ici, ce n'est pas un refuge pour les sans abris, répondit aussitôt Anakin toujours aussi impassible, allez-vous en.

- Ce n'est pas la beauté extérieure qui compte, vous devriez le savoir même si la nature vous a gâté et que vous êtes beau.

Il ne manquait plus que cela. À présent, elle lui faisait la morale. Qu'elle soit vieille ou pas, il s'en moquait. Elle était indésirable en ces lieux. Point barre.

- Allez-vous en, je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, la main d'Obi-Wan l'empêcha. Anakin le fusilla du regard mais Obi-Wan l'ignora. Il rouvrit la porte en grand.

- Veuillez l'excuser, il est un peu bout en train par moment, lui dit le maître Jedi en l'invitant.

La vieille le remercia mais lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'Anakin, ce dernier ressentit comme un malaise. Il aurait juré que les yeux de la vieille avaient changé de couleur et de lueur.

Mais bon. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement rêvé. En tout cas, Obi-Wan ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer si elle ne représentait pas un certain danger.

Obi-Wan offrit alors l'hospitalité à la petite vieille comme s'il était chez lui. Et Anakin comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de devoir rester avec eux.

Le temps parut si long à Anakin. Cependant, il ne fit pas le moindre effort pour paraître aimable ou même serviable envers la vieille femme. Cette dernière décida de l'ignorer.

Ce qui convenait parfaitement bien au jeune homme. Elle se contentait de raconter sa petite vie ennuyeuse au maître Jedi qui se montrait aimable et poli envers elle.

Au bout d'un moment, Anakin n'y tint plus. Il se leva d'un bond. Bien évidemment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je vais aux toilettes, dit-il bas d'un ton distant en baissant la tête.

Fuyant cet endroit insupportable, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il eut franchi le seuil de la pièce suivante. Cette vieille l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose.

Malheureusement, il était bien obligé d'y retourner. Son excuse ne put se prolonger davantage que cinq petites misérables minutes.

Mais lorsqu'Anakin revint, il fut surpris du silence qui provenait de la salle à manger. La petite vieille semblait pourtant si bavarde.

Intrigué, il s'avança rapidement dans la pièce. Mais, il fut très vite surpris par ce qu'il y découvrit. Obi-Wan et la vieille n'étaient plus assis à table. Non.

À la place, son ancien maître était étendu par terre et la vieille femme se tenait au-dessus de lui, tenant quelque chose dans les mains.

Alors Anakin s'avança jusqu'à eux. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il comprit. C'était un couteau que la vieille tenait entre ses mains. Et un couteau avec du sang.

Les yeux d'Anakin se posèrent alors aussitôt sur le corps d'Obi-Wan. Il y avait du sang qui s'échappait de son corps et une grande tâche rouge était visible au milieu de sa poitrine.

Devant ce spectacle, Anakin resta figé comme une statuette sans la moindre réaction et sans le moindre état d'âme. Les yeux d'Obi-Wan étaient clos.

Il était mort. Il le sentait à travers la Force. Et il ne ressentait absolument rien. Il se contentait de rester là à les regarder, impassible.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la vieille avait bougé à côté de lui. Ou plutôt, elle avait changé d'apparence. D'un seul coup, elle devint une jeune femme en pleine forme.

Ce fut sa voix douce qui fit sortir Anakin de ses pensées :

- C'est donc ainsi ? La sécheresse de ton cœur déserté par l'amour te rend vide et aussi froid que la glace ?

Et lorsqu'Anakin regarda celle qui était encore une vieille femme hideuse quelques secondes auparavant, il ne comprit pas. Qu'est-ce cela signifiait au juste ?

- V... vous ? Comment ? bredouilla-t-il mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme le regarda alors d'un air glacial. Il n'y avait que colère dans ses yeux. Il l'avait terriblement offensé. Et Anakin comprit que c'était trop tard pour s'excuser.

Elle avait réussi à tuer Obi-Wan ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Elle était une sorcière et elle l'avait trompé intentionnellement.

Se sentant en danger, Anakin attrapa par réflexe son sabre mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. La sorcière leva la main et soudain, il manqua d'air.

Ensuite, il eut l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Sa peau se mit à le démanger puis, à le brûler sauvagement. Il hurla à la mort.

La douleur fut telle qu'il perdit à moitié connaissance et ses cris s'évanouirent peu à peu laissant place à son agonie.

Sa vue finit par se brouiller, son corps entier le faisait souffrir atrocement tandis qu'il sentit à peine l'impact du choc lorsqu'il heurta brutalement le sol la tête la première.

Allait-il mourir lui aussi ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que la douleur disparaisse...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Non, Anakin ne va pas mourir ! Mais comme vous en êtes certainement bien douté, la sorcière le transforme en monstre tout comme dans<strong> La Belle et la Bête._

**_Évidemment, Anakin ne devient pas une bête mais le cyborg que l'on connaît tous dans la saga ^^_**

**_Concernant Obi-Wan, vous ne découvrirez la vérité sur ce qui c'est réellement passé que dans trèèès longtemps. C'est là l'une de mes intrigues !_**

**_Quant aux raisons de la venue d'Anakin sur cette planète, vous ne le saurez également pas de si tôt !_**

**_La prochaine fois, deux ans vont s'écouler et on va découvrir la vie de Padmé. On ne retrouvera Anakin et ses mystères qu'au chapitre 7._**

**_À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre en février !_**


End file.
